Shape Shifter
by Katsura018
Summary: A Serial Killer has appeared in Ikebukuro and Izaya is determined to find out who or what it is. Shizaya established relationship
1. Chapter 1

Shape Shifter Ch 1: Encounter

* * *

><p>This was Ikebukuro, a city where abnormal things happen. Where a rumored headless black rider, appears at night, an abnormally strong man that can lift up a truck, a hoard of illegal foreigners lived as yakuza, assassins, and vampires. So, it wouldn't be shocking to find another being blended in the crowd.<p>

"Hey, did you hear? There was another murder…"

"What? That killer hasn't been caught yet?"

"Seems so, and it says that the body was more gruesome than the others this time…"

"Scary…"

"…"

"You want me to investigate what?"

"You heard me…" The man on the other line of the phone replied.

"I don't really mind but do I have to start now?" said the raven haired man as he glanced at the wall clock. "I'm busy… and Shizu-chan isn't home yet…"

"I need information on that thing NOW; his been taking down some of my men these past few days"

"That _thing_, randomly chooses maybe it's because it knows you're after it"

"Just do what I told you…"

*sigh*

"…and be careful."

* * *

><p><p>

It was midnight; on a rooftop was a silhouette of a man holding a pair of binoculars as he watched the city, specifically eyeing the dark alleys and streets that seemed completely unoccupied. _I wonder if he's going to show up. Well I hope I'm not waiting here for nothing. That thing better show up…_

It was all over the news, a sudden serial killer appearing out of nowhere. Corpses were found in random places, all monstrously scarred, scratched and bitten. Faces no longer recognizable, lying in a pool of blood, none of them seemed to have any connections with each other. The killer would just choose a random civilian, bring the innocent thing to somewhere dark and attack mercilessly. Some rumors even say that the killer would first rape the unfortunate victim before sending it back to the creator. Izaya didn't intend to get into this, knowing how much his lover worried. But a job is a job, in all honesty he wanted to know who this killer was, that _thing_ has been killing some of his beloved humans after all. He'd have to thank Shiki-san for giving him an excuse. _Now, Shizu-chan can't stop me from getting into this, he'll have to understand that it's part of my job. _He grins at the thought of his beloved insisting to accompany him while snooping around for more information. He forgot to inform Shizuo that he wouldn't be home to greet him this time. _Well, maybe I'll be able to go home earlier than him... if that thing doesn't show up in one more hour, I'll leave! _He declared internally, he'd have to think of a proper excuse or if needed, an apology for the temporarily unfinished job to his yakuza boss.

The black silhouette of the informant then jumps to a neighboring building's rooftop, thinking he might get a better view of the dark alleys. He also needed to make sure he wouldn't be spotted by anyone, carefully avoiding the moonlight. _There's completely nothing going on, he isn't showing up… maybe that thing finally got bored, or is taking a night off of killing anyone right now. Why would shiki-san even insist me to go searching for that thing now of all times? it's not like that thing kills a person a day, it's not going to show up every night, maybe it has a pattern of which day it's going to kill… should've read through those police reports first before going out… I have no idea what I'm looking for here…_

_I, the famous informant actually have no ideas about a serial killer on his own turf…. This is all shizu-chans fault… always warning me and saying cheesy stuff…_ he pouts as he realizes how obedient he has become thanks to the blond. _I definitely won't tell him tha-_ his train of thought stops as he notices two black figures entering a vacant alley. Izaya takes a step back to hide more of his presence in the shadows, zooming on what was happening with his binoculars. He sighs… he notices that the pair were smiling at each other cuddling and laughing, probably just a pair of lovers who wants to try something out on public, not that anyone would see them in the dark. Izaya calms himself, _that thing really isn't coming,_ _what a complete waste of time…._

_Hmmm…. Maybe, well… it's been a while, not that this is a strange hobby, but no one ever knows~ _he smirks as he pulls out his mini camera from his pocket and zooms in on the couple, enjoying each other's warmth. _That girl looks like a teacher, probably married, oh! There's a ring~ but what's this, her partner doesn't seem to have one~! I got your pretty little faces~_ if he didn't have to hide, he'd have rushed over the two and toyed with them, laughing hysterically at the woman's shocked face.

_Okay, that's enough pictures; it looks like they're finished too. _He stops taking pictures and waits for the couple to disappear from view_,_ surprisingly, he sees the male partners head on the woman's abdomen, as if trying to hear or feel something, the woman only chuckles at his actions. _Is this guy checking if she's pregnant? That's not a very accurate way to tell though, is he scared? Then he should know better, ah his eyes widened, pfft don't tell me he actually thinks he'd- _Izaya takes a step back and hides back in the shadows, eyes turning serious… he takes last one picture and runs.

_Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! What do I do? He definitely saw me- *stomp stomp* *stomp*_

Izaya picks up more speed, using his skills he jumps from the rooftop down the streets hastily thinking of a hiding spot eager to lose… to lose those extra pair of footsteps echoing behind him. _He's following me. _

* * *

><p>"That's it for the night Shizuo, and you can have a day off tomorrow, I'll just be at the office." Tom says as he waved goodbye. Shizuo just nods as a reply. <em>A day off huh, I hope Izaya'll be free all day. <em>His mind wanders off; thinking of spending an entire day with his favorite informant as he blankly walks home.

_Maybe I should give him a call… _

*ring*

*ring*

…

_He blocked my call? What was that about? Well, guess I'll just go home to find out, maybe it's because I'm going home pretty late tonight… going to have to comfort him if he's a little angry. _The tall blond man grins at the thought of going home being greeted by an accusing pout. _I should buy him ootoro just in case._ With that, he stops by the Russian sushi shop for a box of the informant's favorite tuna.

_Now, time to go ho-_ "HIIIIIISSSSSSS"

_Blood? Wait, I think I'm stepping on something…_ it was a black cat. _Oops. _"Sorry about that."

He apologizes as if the thing actually understood him. He raises his foot off the bloody fur and wouldn't you know it the thing started scratching and biting his raised leg with all its little might. "Well, you're energetic for something injured…." The blond comments completely unhurt of what the ball of black fur was doing. He wouldn't let it continue doing that though. He reaches for the cats back and raises it away from his leg, ignoring the dripping blood from his own leg; he notices that the cat's injury looked more like of a slice rather than being stepped on. "Did you get bullied or something?"

The cat only glares at the violet covered eyes and starts biting at his captors arm. "Izaya is not going to like that…" _I should take him home, just until his injury heals, I probably made it worst anyway, and Izaya, likes cats right… _The blond thinks as he continues his walk back home, stretching his arm to keep the enraged cat from hitting his face, leaving his arm to turn into some vertical cat scratching post.

* * *

><p>Author: Hello, if you're reading this, this means you were actually able to withstand my terrible grammar, thank you ^^.Um, please feel free to violently criticize, this is my first fanfic and I plan to improve so, I should do a disclaimer, right… I do not own any of the characters… I'm seriously nervous about this ^ thank you for reading…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Shape Shifter Ch 2: Kiru!

* * *

><p>"I'm telling you the truth! That thing definitely wasn't human!" Izaya yells at the phone as he changed clothes. Hearing an annoyed groan from the person on the other line, "You seriously don't believe me? Fine! I'll send the picture to you right now!" Hanging up, he quickly opens his laptop, connecting his mini camera. Eyeing the mess on his coat, he makes a bee line for the laundry room, <em>Can't let Shizu-chan see this.<em> He cringes as he notices a small blob of blood at the coats' sleeve, _looks like I was able to injure it a little. That thing was not human... I could probably use this…_ he thought as he stopped his actions to clean the coat, instead grabbing a pair of scissors and started cutting out the small part of the sleeve, dumping the dirt stained coat into the trash bag. He had more of those anyway.

Izaya goes back to the front of his now open laptop, taking note of the alert of a new email, probably Shiki-san asking for the photo. He wanted to quickly reply and make his boss believe him, but as he views the photos in the mini camera… it was blurry, that specific photo had to look blurry, though the figures showing two human bodies one literally carving its nails on the others face like thunder all the way through its breast, thus not revealing the attackers face. _Damn my luck, wait I can use the other ones… _the informant quickly views the other photos. _I got his face…_ he smirks at this, knowing very well he'd be busy the next day searching for information on the man. He sends the photos to his boss, proving that he did make contact with the known killer.

Patiently waiting for a reply, he hears the front door open.

"I'm Home…"

"Welcome Home…" _For the first time I'm actually glad he's been coming home late these days. _The raven quickly straightens his clothes, making sure he has hidden the blood stained cloth under some books and his laptop temporarily closed, he skips his ways to the front door to greet the blond.

Reddish brown eyes widen and lips slightly trembling, he was about to scold the man until he spots the little unconscious, probably attacker of his beloved. A black tabby cat with blood tainted fur. "Izaya, um this is…" the blond tries to explain. "Stay there!" Izaya orders, he wouldn't want the house to be dirtied by the bloody duo.

Grabbing the first aid kit from the bathroom he rushes over to the two and quickly tends the both of them. "I'm sorry" Izaya ignores the whisper of apology, focusing on cleaning the multiple scratches on the blond man's leg first. "I… I bought you ootoro…" Shizuo receives a glare. A cold sweat drips down his neck; he didn't mean to say that just yet. The two males were seated in front of the door, while the snoozing feline lay on the doors rug, Izaya'll have to make Shizuo clean that.

"Listen, I know I've been coming home late but it's only cause of work, I…"

"I'm not mad…" Izaya assures the blond. "You seem like it…" Shizuo states out of observation.

_Well, I honestly don't think I have any right to be. I got home just now too. But I can't tell him that. Not yet… _"I'm not mad… I'm just, focusing on bandaging you right now…" The raven says avoiding eye contact as the other male's face slowly approaches his. "Prove it…" moving his face closer to the adverting eyes, Shizuo notices his beloved acting a bit strange. _Something's wrong, looks like his hiding something from me. _"Izaya… uff"

Shizuo fails to ask as Izaya shoves his face away. "Done, Go and change… NOW" Shizuo sulks but after a pause to stare if Izaya was serious he quickly stands up and heads to the bedroom. _I'm definitely_ g_oing to make him say it later, for sure. _He inwardly announces.

_He noticed… I can't hide anything from the guy! _Izaya groans, taking out more bandages and medicine to tend the still asleep cat. _Now, where did he find you? Why am I even fixing you up, knowing you hurt my precious Shizu-chan? _Wiping the blood from the feline's fur, the light male receives a satisfied purr, obviously liking the treatment. "You like that?" He chuckles. "This might hurt a little" He warns as he slowly applied medicine on the slice. The cat's leg twitches his ears slightly lowering; the raven notices this and starts rubbing the back of its ear with his other hand to ease the pain, the cat purrs in relief. "You really like my hand, I see"

* * *

><p>"How is he?" Shizuo asks entering the living room, completely changed out of the cat shredded suit. "He's still unconscious, but it was just a light scratch, it probably stretched when he kept attacking you, did you do this?" Izaya eyes the taller male.<p>

"What? No way, I stepped on him accidentally when I was on my way home, thought I could help him a bit, you like cats right?" Shizuo explains both hands trying to reach the informant for a hug. Izaya steps back. Shizuo's eye twitches. "You still mad?" He asks nervously taking a step forward.

Izaya shrugs and finally approaches the taller man, burying his face on the blond's warmth; Shizuo complies in hugging him back, a relieved smile etched on his face. The two lovers' moves to the couch, Izaya sitting on Shizuos' lap facing each other. "What should we name him?"

"You want to keep him?" Shizuo asks baffled. "You didn't think that I would?" Izaya pouts pinching the other mans nose lightly. "Well, I don't mind but, that thing can really scratch you know… just keep a distance till it gets comfortable with you." Shizuo smiles, eyebrows furrowed. "You worry too much! I'll have that thing tamed in a day!"

"Sure you would…" the blond chuckles, glancing over behind the informant to where the little ball of fur was. Turning his body around, still on his lover's lap, Izaya joins him to stare at the cat. It was placed on the little corner of the room, silently snoring on a pile of pillows.

"How about we name him Kuro?" Shizuo suggests placing his chin on Izayas shoulder.

"Hmmm, NO. Too simple and common" Izaya states seriously thinking about it.

"Mellow?"

"How'd you come up with that name?"

"Popped up all of a sudden" He says making a sheepish grin.

"It has to have meaning and originality! It will add to his personality!" The raven twirls a finger.

"Meaning… his black, a male, a tabby, a cat, a stray… " Shizuo rants.

"He got stepped on by you" Izaya inserts.

"It was an accident…"

"But I bet it hurt! He was injured from the start… a scratch…"

"I took him home! He should be happy that he got stepped on, accidentally…" emphasize accidentally "Now he'll be able to have a roof under him, as long as he behaves…"

"Kiru…"

"What?"

"For his injury, he was sliced, lightly, and so he can proudly say he survived being sliced…" Izaya declares hands turning in to fists, as if to cheer for the feline.

"I see…" Shizuo stares at him, uncaring as long as he sees the raven a bit excited.

"…and being stepped on by the strongest man in Ikebukuro! He'll be known as the cat that can withstand Shizu-chans enormous foot!"

"My feet aren't that big…"

"He'll be the most famous little tabby in the city!" Izaya laughs falling backwards, completely taking advantage of the blond's body beneath him.

"Okay, okay, Kiru it is…" Shizuo only smiles ruffling the raven locks of hair with one hand while the other gently pushing the smaller male's body nearer his.

"Now, tell me, Izaya-kun, are you hiding something from me?"

"eh?"


	3. Chapter 3

Shape Shifter CH 03: Case Closed?

* * *

><p><p>

"Eh? What are you talking about?"

"Exactly how long have we been dating? You know how much I got better at reading you… What are you up to?" stern eyes paste to the smaller male's as he held him closer, the pairs' faces nearer.

*sigh* "Can't be helped…" Izaya gives up, sloppily resting his entire body weight on the blond. "Remember that news about a serial kille-" Izaya begun or rather tried to explain from the beginning, unfortunately cut off by Shizuo. "Didn't I warn you to NOT get involved in that?"

"Let me finish…" hands absent mindedly lifted in the air in a form of defense. "Shiki-san gave me the job, just earlier…" a pause. "And like you, I also made it home pretty late. He wanted me to quickly find out who the killer was specifically this night." The raven continues, "And he was pretty accurate about it too, at first I thought the killer wasn't going to show up but he actually did!" A grin forms on the smaller man's face, a glare behind him left unnoticed. "By the looks of it, he has been picking up random people, giving them pleasure and then killing them right after. Pretty easy really, but something about him just didn't feel right. Specifically the method of killing, he just literally clawed the woman's face into shreds! You should've seen it! And he actually noticed me!" Shizuo's jaw drops at the sentence, nearly squeezing Izaya's waist in his hands. "Even though I was so far away too! He just completely glanced at me after the kill! Ahaha! I was lucky to get a picture of his face earlier!"

"I don't find that amusing at all." Shizuo sighs, eyeing his lover's body for any kind of injury. "Don't worry! I was able to run from him… oh, while running, you called me didn't you? Sorry for blocking it…" Izaya apologizes, turning to face the blond. "You don't have to say sorry!" He receives a blank stare. "My… It was my bad… sorry, well how was I suppose to know what you were doing at that time." Shizuo sheepishly adds. "Anyway, thanks to YOUR call, he was able to catch up to me more and pin me on a wall! But, thanks to my awesome skills, I was able to wiggle out and slice him a bit, I think" He remembers the blood stain. _No point in hiding it anymore._ "And so I ran like hell away!"

"That's good, no injuries?" Shizuo makes sure. "None! I just got a bit dirty…" They both smile at the statement. "Well, now that it's become your job and that guy obviously got your face… no choice, I'll let you do what you want, just be careful…" The blond presses his lips in the smaller male's forehead. "I knew you'd understand! I'll start looking for information on him tomorrow!"

"I'll go with you; I have the day off anyway…"

"Being over protective again I see…"

"Hmmm, that and I was planning to spend the whole day with you. It doesn't matter what we do." The blond smiles pulling Izaya's body nearer.

"Cheesy…" Izaya puffs, lightly pecking the blond's lips.

"Let's go to bed."

"Yeah…" Izaya stands, glancing over the still asleep cat. "Goodnight Kiru."

* * *

><p><p>

"Shizuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaan, waaaaake uuuuup…" Izaya sings, sitting on the blond's chest. Receiving a groan for a reply, the little raven continues. "FINE! I'll go by myself then!"

"NO! I'm up! I'm up" Shizuo raises his hand and grabs his beloved's body in a tight hug, pulling him down on him. "Whaa-? Shizu! What are you… uff" His protest unfinished as Shizuo rolls them over, now on top of him. "I'll go with you…" serious mocha eyes stare at the pinkish cheeks of the informant. _Is it just me or are sparkles surrounding him? _Said thought was both on their heads. "…after this" He says as he starts pecking the raven's forehead, cheeks and down the neck. "Shizuuuuu!"

*creak* "eh?" both heads turn to where the sound came from. The bedroom door was slightly opened. At the door crack stood the small bandaged feline staring at the duo. "Oh, almost forgot about you." The taller man says as he sits up also pulling Izaya up, still in his arms. "Maybe he's hungry." Izaya suggests. "You didn't get to eat the ootoro I bought for you last night, right? Can he eat that?" The blond receives a glare. "Fine, but he gets your milk too!" The raven puffs and crosses his arms. "Okay…"

Izaya pushes Shizuo off of him and heads to pick up the cat. "You shouldn't be up and waltzing all the way here with those injuries you know." The cat stays in position, patiently waiting for Izaya to reach him. "Hey, he might scratch you!" Shizuo warns, now standing up and changing from his sleep wear, keeping an eye out for Izaya in case the cat becomes violent. "Hmmm, you wouldn't hurt me now would you? You purred a lot when I touched you, you know…" Izaya kneels down in front of the cat now making proper eye contact. Feeling safe, Izaya stretches a hand to pet the tabby's head. Now, millimeters apart from physical contact the cat dodges the hand and runs back to the living room.

"Oh?" Shocked by the rejection, Izaya pouts staring at the direction where his new pet ran to. "I wouldn't reject you like that…" Shizuo whispers from behind, after a muffled giggle. _He seemed to really like it when he was asleep though... _Izaya recalls from the night before.

In the kitchen, Shizuo plates some of the ootoro from last night, leaving some for Izaya. Grabs a bowl and pours some milk and heads to the direction of where the cat was. It was back at the living room, where he rested that night.

"Shizu-chan, change of plans…" Izaya announces seated in front of his computer. "Turns out shiki-san already found the guy last night and took care of him, guess that's that… case closed, and I had very little in on it like last time… hmph" Said as he shuts the computer down. _But can someone who can keep up with me and notice me from such a distance really be taken down so easily? I could've sworn the guy wasn't your average serial killer. This is going to bug me for a while._ "So, what do you want to do now?" Izaya asks glancing at the taller male placing the cat's plated food in front of it. "Hmmm, how about-" *HIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS*

The cat stands, showing its claws as the blond came nearer, ready to attack. "…we take this thing to some pet store and leave it there" Shizuo suggest actions unfazed by the felines warning. As soon as he puts down the food, the cat goes for a scratch, Shizuo's hand quickly retreating before contact. "Tch, not today you!" He declares, making his way to the slightly amused informant. "He hates you!" Izaya chirps.

"Yeah, so can we forget about keeping him?"

"NO~ already named him! He's our little Kiru!"

"He can keep the name for all I care… Ah! I said not to go near before, right?" Shizuo blocks the informant, making his way to the cat.

"It's fine!" Izaya pushes him away. Shizuo sighs, holding the smaller male from behind ready to pull him away in case the tabby attacks.

"Now then, I didn't get to give you a Good Morning earlier didn't I?" Izaya kneels down, again making eye contact. "Don't you want to eat? That ootoro is really good and it's very rare for Shizu-chan to share his milk you know!" No movement was made. "I'll try feeding it!"

The blond behind sighs. "Can't you wait until he gets a shot or some tranquilizer… I mean, I know all you like is its fur…" Izaya shrugs Shizuo's comment, picking up one of the ootoro and slowly handing it to the cat. The cat only stares. It sniffs the slice of fish, his warm breath tickling Izaya's fingers. The two males only stare still waiting for more movement. After a pause, it finally licks the food and starts eating it from Izaya's hand.

_He's eating it! He's eating it! See, Shizu-chan I can seize this tabby's love in a day! _Izaya turns his head to the blond, lips victoriously curved in a smile. Shizuo only responds with a grin and pets the smaller man's head as a reward. He'd have to remember to properly wash Izaya's hand later and take the cat to the vet for a shot, looks like he has no choice but to accept the incoming attention stealer. 


	4. Chapter 4

Shape Shifter CH 04

* * *

><p>2 weeks passes by and the no news was given about the serial killer or a new dead body being found ruthlessly killed. A number of different rumors popping out in every corner, unneeded information added to useless stories. People eventually forgot about it, thinking the police finally did their job or an underground group had enough of the intruder. The man's corpse can finally appear anywhere for all they care as long as it meant they were now safe.<p>

The last victim was apparently a female teacher, found in an alley. The one Izaya saw. *sigh* _Blackmail material gone to waste… oh well, I still can't believe shiki-san was able to take care of that guy that fast, with just a few pictures of his face. How could he easily find him either way, without my help? If it was, then the police should've been able to do it from the start! Not that this has anything to do with my pride but the guy was able to notice me, literally marking me and keep up with me! That guy definitely wasn't normal, did he slip up? Was it cause of the injury I gave him that shiki-san was able to get him? I don't remember giving him an injury that bad, it was a shallow slice I'm surprised I got him to bleed a little... speaking of which why is namie taking so long with one DNA test? _The slightly annoyed informant sneaks a peak from his laptop to see the long haired woman fixing some files in the office.

"Namie-chaaan~ remember that piece of cloth, I gave you about 2 weeks ago?" Izaya wails catching namie's attention. She flinches. _Hmmm? _"The one that had blood on it? You wanted a DNA test, right? Well… it… the results aren't out yet, you're just going to have to wait!" Namie speaks continuing what she was doing, poker face and all looking at Izaya, emphasizing what she said was the truth. "Not yet? Boring…" _This woman has changed, it's gotten harder to deal with her ever since I stopped wearing my mask around her, now she's become a little close to how I deal with my sisters, just a little, LITTLE…. _"Can I ask you something?" Namie interrupts her boss's train of thought. "Yes?" Izaya permits.

"From what did you get that blood stain?"

"Well, with all those guys after me, I really couldn't tell~!" Izaya chirps, an obvious lie. "I see… well if you have time to make up stories for now, why not fetching us some lunch?" She suggest, face unfazed by the glare she receives. "I'm not your errand boy~"

"I'm hungry and you can't keep skipping lunches just because your boyfriend isn't here."

"That's why we have phones and fast delivery!" He points at his phone.

"You might be able to pass Heiwajima-san on the way…"a pause.

"….fine" _This woman is definitely taking advantage of his own boss here!_

* * *

><p><em>He left.<em> As soon as the door closed, namie steps in front of the large window, waiting to see when her boss left the building. She sees Izaya from above, her boss stops at the entrance, looks up and gives a wave and heads off to whatever fast food restaurant he wanted. Making sure the informant is no longer in view, she starts to make a call. A clicking sound echoes in the silent room, signifying that the call has been answered. "Yagiri-san? What seems to be the matter?"

"Nothing much, well, do you remember the results of the DNA test I made you do?"

"Yes…"

"I want you to get rid of all of them."

"What? But those results were amazing! It was like nothing I've ever seen before! Why can't you just tell us where it came from?" The voice in the other line exclaims.

"Just do what I ask of you…" Namie ends the call. *sigh* _what have you gotten yourself into again, Izaya…_

* * *

><p><em>Hmmm, what would namie like? <em>Izaya thinks as he walks around the city. _Why not something greasy and filled with fat haha, a chubby namie-chan! _Izaya giggles imagining, yes, a chubby namie. Izaya enters the restaurant, ignoring the stares and glances he received. _I can see I'm still very popular, well I don't need them to understand, it's already enough that some people do… _His mind makes a flashback of everything that happened. How his mighty smirk was smeared off his face, showing how weak and human he really was. How easy it was for the people he thought had hated him so much to accept his real self. How patient and gentle their way of fixing him up was. _I was such a foo-_ his flashback stops as he realizes he was being engulfed by immense darkness. A pair of huge hands has attacked the unknowing raven's face. "Shizuuuuu~" Izaya wails, grabbing hold of the attacker's arms pulling them away, unsuccessfully. "That was fast…. boring" Shizuo admits, finally taking his hands of the informant.

"What are you doing here?" Izaya questions, greeting a nod to his beloveds boss, Tom-san and the new junior, Vorona behind the blond man.

"I noticed you were around here; nice to see you're not skipping lunch… that yagiri has been doing a good job, heh" Shizuo replies. He gets nudged by his boss, suggesting he gives room for Tom to face Izaya. "Actually, I was going to ask you for a little help from you today." "Don't expect free service~" Izaya teases, knowing well what he was being asked for.

"Yes yes, I wasn't from the beginning." Tom notifies guiding Izaya to a vacant seat in the restaurant. Shizuo and Vorona occupy a different table, giving them privacy.

"My service has been needed a lot by your company, I see." Izaya starts. "It's a business where we need to look for people and we find it very convenient to have one of our employees together with a known informant."

"So, who is it this time?"

"This man…" Tom hands a piece of paper with the missing man's profile to Izaya. _ This man! _"…he's been missing for a while and he owes the company a lot! Checked every possible place he might be but he wasn't there and asked around but they all said they didn't know anything." Izaya eyes the piece of paper, specifically the man's picture. "You wouldn't think that maybe this guy was one of the victims of that serial killer do you?"

"No, we can't have that happen. The boss will be pissed. He owes us a LOT." Tom says wiping invisible sweat on his face. "You should know, don't you already have some sort of list of the people who got killed?" He adds.

"Sorry to say but no, I don't and if he was killed then I guess you'd have to look for other people close to this guy to pay off his debt, right?"

"We'll leave that to you…"

_What do I do? Should I go to Shiki-san and ask for a picture of the body? I'm going to need proof after all. But, lucky me, having another chance to investigate this guy! _Izaya's thoughts wander on where he can get his information. _How sad… this guy's family will have it tough, finding out a family member is a killer then killed and even left them debt. Maybe I should play with their broken little minds. I wonder if it'll be alright if I'd be the one informing them of it! Tom-san wouldn't mind would he? _

"Hmmm, how about we make it a free deal so long as you give Shizu-chan another day off?" Izaya suggest taking a peek at the blond now having some coffee, probably with a handful of sugar cubes. "It's a deal then!

* * *

><p>author: i have readers~! thank you so much!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Shape Shifter CH 05: bite

* * *

><p>And so there he was, in front of the man's house he has been looking for. <em>That was a quick search, didn't even take a day. What kind of serial killer is he, doesn't even feel the need to hide his place more. I've already informed his family of the debt; turns out this "Tanaka" guy wasn't really your happy family man.<em> Izaya pinches his nose; irked by the hideous smell that came out ones he opened the apartment's door. _What is that? Don't tell me shiki-san actually left the body to rot in here- oh…. He did…. _He cringes as he sees the corpse of the man, 2 weeks dead. _Guess I won't be asking for shiki-san for a picture._ He grabs his mini camera from his pocket and starts taking pictures of the corpse. _I should leave the door open… then you'll get discovered in no time, oh I should leave some evidence too that shows you're the serial killer neh? _He gently places pieces of paper containing information on the man in the desk, making it look like the killer placed it there himself. _And that would be the reason of murdering you. _

_So tell me… now that you've taken the blame for something you mere human wouldn't do, even though you're now dead…. How is it that you look exactly like the real killer?_

Izaya's eyes wander on the clean body, scratches, none. He remembered very well that he was able to cut him, the blood was proof. But he didn't die cause of that. It was a clean shot through the skull, typical of the yakuza. This was the guy that Tom-san was looking for, an average poor guy in debt. Left home at a young age and started a small business where he unfortunately failed in. Had some friends along the way but none described him to be a sinister person, this wasn't the killer he had been looking for. He wasn't the one able to chase izaya. Izaya shivers at the thought that the ruthless killer was still alive, knowing well he was marked. He couldn't help but be excited of the fact he would be able to encounter that thing yet again. _Now… time to make sure of that DNA result~ namie-chan is so cruel~_

* * *

><p>"I'm Home~" Izaya screams as he opens the door, no reply. "…is what I'd say if Shizu-chan were home~" Well, it was still a little early than the usual time the informant came home, there were no other jobs other that the one tom-san gave him which ended pretty quick, in Izaya's favor even.<p>

"Kiruuuuuu~!" Izaya skips as he makes his way to the living room, knowing well that his new tabby was probably there. "Uwaaaah!" he screams in shock as blood was staining his floors. The tabby had eaten a rat. The given cat food and sushi were gone as well. "Wasn't that enough for you? And I left you a lot too…" it was expected of a cat that grew in the streets. "But where did you get a rat? I don't ever remember keeping this place dirty enough for one to be scavenging around" His attention reaches the moving curtains of the sliding door for the apartments balcony, it was open. "From there?"

_When can rats fly?_ "Either way, bad Kiru! No more sushi for you! It stinks in here thanks to you! Oh! And you just gained yourself your first punishment!" Izaya grins, eyeing the tabby still in his pile of pillows, now stained in rat's blood some in his fur. The tabby remained silent as he was picked up by the informant. _What an obedient little thing!_ Izaya's grin widens in excitement to tell the blond of his success and that there was nothing more to worry about, he didn't spend his 2 weeks simply playing with the thing, though it seemed like it. It was a way to get to close to it after all, a fun way.

Izaya opens the bathroom door, kiru in his arms, still silent. "Now then, first… your bandages… oh, you've healed! That was fast! Is that why you needed to eat a lot?" Izaya smiles as he sees the slice completely invisible now. The cat sits still silently staring at the raven. "You're so quiet all the time, even when were playing". Izaya wouldn't normally do this, but the tabby needed to be disciplined. Normally he would just leave the cat to clean itself. "Well… now let me hear your first shriek!" Izaya gingerly smiles, water hose in hand. He aims at the tabby and fires and…

…nothing.

"Boring" the cat remained unfazed, only closing its eyes from contact from the water but still… completely still in izaya's hold. "A cat that isn't scared of water… nor shizu-chan, do you know some animals are scared of him? Maybe they can sense his strength, I wouldn't know!" Izaya continues his mumbles of randomness while cleaning his pet, silently listening. It's been happening a lot, while petting the feline he would suddenly talk about anything as if the cat understood him, it wasn't a bad habit, he felt closer to the tabby this way. "Were really happy to have you! Seeing as you're so obedient as well!"

The tabby only eyes Izaya.

* * *

><p>"I'm Home…."<p>

"Welcome home, your home early today!" Izaya skips, launching himself to the taller mans broad chest.

"Uff… yeah" the blond could only smile and hug him back, very happy to receive the greeting. _Something good must have happened today. _

"Oh, I have another day off this week… you wouldn't so happen to have anything to do with that do you?" shizuo asks escorting the smaller male's frame to the living room.

"hmmm… maybe, maybe not! Either way, you now have more time to spend with me so leave it as is!" Izaya puffs his cheek placing one side on shizuo's arm. "Fine, fine…" _something did happen today… was it the job tom-san gave him? Why do I feel bothered…. No, that serial killer has been gone the past 2 weeks… hopefully nothing that big, right? Heck, this is Izaya were talking about, either that or something bigger…. *_sigh_*_

"I'm not up to no good!" Izaya wails.

"Well, when you act like this… not that I hate it, but whatever it is, please don't get too over excited…" Shizuo explains.

"Its cause of Kiru~!" izaya lets go of the taller man and head for the tabby, picking it up his arms in a hug. "It isn't a plushie…" _should've known… his always playing with that thing now… _

"I know that! But I'm sure it isn't just me or his gotten cuter these days~!" izaya claims now rubbing his chin on the tabby's head.

"You just got used to looking at it, at its face"

"Meany…"

"Look, it's the same ugly tabby, only fatter…" shizuo approaches the black covered duo, one with cloth and both with fur.

"Healthier, shizu-san it's gotten healthier!" izaya emphasized in giving a pout.

"And that's what fat people's mother says… sometimes…" shizuo finally reaches the two, placing his index finger right on the tabby's nose. _Ugly cat… you spend too much time with him…_

"ah…" *bite*

"He really hates you… bad kiru!" scolds izaya as he pulls the felines head back once it released the uncaring finger, the blond was barely tickled.

"Annoying cat…" shizuo glares at the cat… They were never going to get along. The cat was going to torture the blond with stress or ways the couple would never have expected.

* * *

><p>Author: I like it when I'm in the mood… fast and accurate, thank you very much for the reviews and reading! Oh, I should add a warning now… rating could change, depending if me writing smut would end up good and possible mpreg! And I'm very sorry if they're really OC, though their dating now… honestly though, this is only one of the many stories of shizaya in my head and it's second to the last. (It's a whole series in my head ToT, hopefully they won't just stay in my head, neh?)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Shape Shifter CH 06

* * *

><p><em>So where do we go from here~? <em>Izaya hums, sitting on a desk, both hands filled with files. _I don't fully understand any of this stuff here but I can guess why Namie wanted to hide it from me. When did I ever need her to hide abnormal stuff from me? _Crossing his legs, he continues to read out every single line of the papers, until he hears the door opening. "Kya! What are you doing here?" a woman in a lab coat comes to view. "Who are you?" She screams, keeping hold of the door knob in case she needed to escape the room. "hmm… so you're the one that namie-chan asked for help on this" izaya asks, getting off the table and showing the piece of paper.

"Namie? Are you a friend of Yagiri-san?" the woman asks, eyes shifting to the paper the man held. _Those are-!_

"Yes and maybe a little! I asked her about this result but she wouldn't say anythi-" izaya pauses, noticing as the woman takes a peek outside the door, closes it and locks. "It's that serious?" Izaya speculates from her actions. "Were you the one who gave Yagiri-san that blood sample?" The woman approaches, eyes filled with curiosity. "…yes?" an awkward reply. "Where did you get it? From what animal, no, thing did you acquire it from?" She approaches more hastily, making Izaya take one step back. "Why are doctors so into this kind of stuff these days, you're not some scientist or biologist for this matter… though I can understand why you and namie seem to be friends…" he sighs, remembering his dear friend. "But! Those results are simply amazing! It's like… I can't even explain it properly... I couldn't believe that results at first!" The woman explains, eyes now glittering. "So you're saying it isn't human?" he knew if from the start. "Well… there are parts…"

"Parts?"

* * *

><p>"What? He came there and you told him everything?" the scream could be heard from outside the office's window. "Didn't I tell you to get rid of the result?" Namie yells, hands dangerously gripping the phone. "But… it's impossible to simply ignore what I saw, and he was part of it too since he was able to provide the sample… " The voice wearily shaking scared of the coming reply. *sigh* "...this is just what he needed more… another freaking chance to get himself killed" <em>I might be too. <em>"Anyway, where is he now?" namie asks, prancing toward the huge window checking whether her boss was outside. "Where? After what I told him, he just left and-" quickly ending the call, uncaring whether the woman had any more to say. _Izaya wouldn't tell her where he got the sample… he wouldn't tell me… it'd be more annoying if she continued to ask me… _Namie thinks, phone still in hand, starts to call his boss.

*ring* *ring* *rin-* _good, he answered._

"That was fast~! Did she call you already or did you call her?" Izaya's voice couldn't sound happier through the line. "She called me… izaya…" Namie starts, ready to warn the informant, unluckily interrupted "Where are you at the moment?" Izaya asks. "…I should be asking you that! I'm at the office! Now, tell me where you are!" namie yells, annoyed by the interruption. "I'm at… well, looking for information, so I'm pretty much where my instinct leads me!" Izaya chirps.

A loud thud can be heard from the other end of the line, apparently namie has her palm reddening now due to slamming it down her desk. "No need to be angry…" Izaya tries to calm her instinctively stopping his steps in the sidewalk. "…what… what information are you looking for? Can't you do it here?" s_omewhere probably safer? _"I can't… and as you know, the reason for my hunt this time is cause of that DNA result… that really was amazing! Yet another supernatural creature has come to Ikebukuro! One with many… parts!" Izaya explains, intrigued by the quietness from the other line. "That was mean of you to hide it from me though… I should've told you before but when I made contact with that thing, I actually felt it marking me! I'm sure you know what that means!" Izaya recalls the encounter.

"…fine, do what you want, just don't do anything stupid! And if possible will you not go alone looking for something like that next time!" Namie scolds, admitting defeat that she wouldn't able to stop the informant no matter what she said. "Yes!"

"What are you specifically looking for anyway?" namie asks, now planning to help. "That… I'm looking for everything that came up on the result, well the most I can trace" Izaya states, taking out a piece of paper from the woman out his pocket. "So that's how you'll start it. The result was a mixture, it could've been considered like some hybrid with over numbering kinds of DNA, that won't be easy, I'll help just let me in on what you have now…"

"Thank you Namie-chan! Free service?" Izaya chirps, continuing his walk.

"No…"

"Stingy…."

* * *

><p><em>It's not like hiding it from me would do any help, she worries too much, I don't blame her though. At least I now have her cooperation! I didn't think telling her everything would be so easy now. I hope she doesn't say anything to shizu-chan though… I'll tell him myself… soon… <em>

_Should I add shinra? He'd be crazy about this news and I might need celty's help in this as well. But I should keep them low, just in case… they'd get angry if they found out I was hiding something from them again, but it's for their own good anyway… hmmm… well, knowing that I placed myself in danger again would be worse… I should be careful… more careful _

_Since apparently, at this time, my being has become more important to them…_

* * *

><p>"Ahhhh..nnnn… no more~ that's enough for today!" Izaya exhales, slumping onto his desk. "Time to go home…"<p>

"And the conclusion of all these searches is…" namie states. Izaya had returned to the office a few hours after the call, he searched for everything that came up from the DNA result. Animals didn't need to be checked, there were obviously too many. Conveniently, they were able to get data from different hospitals. The DNA result contained more than just one human DNA, many foreign and unknown, one of them belonging to the man shiki has killed. That was their only realistic lead, whether any of these people had any connections. Izaya began searching for creatures, taking note that some in Ikebukuro were mythological, they needed more proof though, he did however come across one particular creature that could harbor many kinds of species in its body and can even change into them. Now they were both tired. "…the conclusion is, I'm tired and I haven't seen Shizu-chan the entire day!"

"…that and the most common thing for these people we found was that they were all apparently involved in a crime, or rather suspected of a crime" Namie starts. "I think I'm going to take that myth you said earlier into consideration…"

"…if it were true this thing took their appearances and went on a killing and raping spree." Izaya continues. "…a murderous shape shifter"

"It's frankly not something to get surprised about, considering everything we've seen…" namie concludes, standing up and picking up her purse, ready to leave. "Get up, we're going home." She orders.

"Aww… Is namie going to walk me home?" Izaya happily listens, standing up and putting on his coat.

"NO, were taking a taxi… and the fact that it's something supernatural makes it even more dangerous, as you've said, it probably marked you! So, I'm just making sure you go home properly. I don't want seeing you pulse less again…" Namie sternly declares, as much as she wanted to forget the incident, it was worth bringing up again if it helped making Izaya more wary of his situation.

"Okay… okay…"

* * *

><p>"I'm Home~!" Izaya shouts, even though he knew the blond wouldn't be there yet.<p>

"Shizu-chan is so mean… what's with him these days, honestly…" _guess I'll just have Kiru comfort me._

"Kiruuu-?" izaya enters the living room.

The cat wasn't at its usual spot. Instead though, there was a tall blond man sitting on the pile of pillows.

"Shizuu-chan!"

* * *

><p>Author: NOOO~ Izaya don- *ehem* and now it's clear that the killer was a shape shifter! Who would have known! Thank you so much for the reviews and readers~! Ahnnn…. Your all boosting up my urge to update~ ^u^<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Shape Shifter CH 07: Found you

* * *

><p>"Shizuu-chan!" the raven shouts, skipping closer to the blond. "You're home early today! Why didn't you welcome me back? Were you trying to surprise me… hmm?" Izaya eyes the taller male, looking comfortable in his seat. "Where's Kiru?" the smaller male asks grabbing hold of the blond's arm and hastily pulling him up.<p>

"…"

_Silence. _"You didn't kill him did you? Or throw him away?" Izaya asks frowning, still holding on the silent man's arm. _Did he? Why is he so quiet today? _"Shizu…?" Said man just stared at him. _What's wrong with Shizu-chan? Did I do something? Did he find out that I was still searching for the serial killer? Is he mad? Why is he so quiet? It's as if he's… _Izaya's hand goes limp in holding the man's arm, eyes widening. _Why didn't I notice it from the start? The similar injury at the same time and the very odd behavior for a cat, the clues were practically nudging me to make itself visible. _Fully letting go and letting his hand fall limp to his side, he makes a move to step back. The taller man keeps still, continuing to stare at Izaya, eyes completely emotionless. Izaya starts to glare at the man in front of him, still silently looking at him. _To think it's been staying with us for the last 2 weeks. What is it planning? It could've killed us in our sleep all this time? Why reveal yourself now, especially in the form…._

The raven's eyes brighten with anger. _The bite… he bit shizu-chan before, is that how he does it? Does he plan on using Shizu-chan's form to do something? I can't have that... _Izaya's train of thought pauses as the taller man starts to move. _What now? Is he finally planning to attack me?_ Alerting himself, Izaya raises his hand a little; ready to grab his knife from his pocket. The known intruder slowly lifts up his right hand. Slowly and gently lessening its distance from the smaller male, Izaya's eyes glue itself to the blond's face for any expression, any change that he can read enough to find out what the creature was planning to do at the moment.

A hint of malice on the man's face would be enough trigger whether it would be best for Izaya to run or fight back. Escaping and giving it damage in a place that would lessen its chances to chase after Izaya would be the best way to stay alive, knowing it wasn't normal. Making a conversation with the creature would be more risky, he's not even sure whether it can talk or understand words. A small number of escape routes roam Izaya's head, the taller man's movements were like slow motion, he should run, he knows that he should definitely run. But… that would mean losing the monster again, chances of encountering it would be near impossible at this point. _Should I try to capture it instead? _Knowing it can change form into his lover and possibly commit more crimes in the city… _I can't let you make trouble for Shizu-chan! _A risky decision…

The taller male's hand suddenly pauses in mid-air, through its position anyone could already tell where it was headed, Izaya's cheek. Mere centimeters apart from contact, Izaya stays still, waiting for more action, countless possibilities formed in his head as to why the thing stopped or why it even started to aim for Izaya's cheek in the first place. _What is he doing? His expression's still blank even though he keeps staring at me; last time with that teacher was his face like this too, I didn't think it'd be important to notice… Is he planning to make me his next victim? Why? Why does he stare at me all the time, even when he was pretending to still be 'Kiru'._

Izaya's mind concludes in getting betrayed, to think that he spent 2 weeks taking care of the ones known cat enough to grow attached to it, making his glare fiercer. The unconscious change in Izaya's expression causes a slightly surprised face to appear on the taller creature, drawing back its hand and gripping it lightly with the other. The sudden action causes the raven to step back more, shocked by the show of slight fear. _Don't tell me…._

"You-!" Izaya yells at the man, cut off by sudden movement. Said movement came from the creature, suddenly growing fur all over its body while stammering to return to its pile of pillows. Without even a second passed and it was back to looking like a normal black cat, worn clothes rippling around its body. _What? Why? _The tabby lifts its head up, making eye contact with the raven and quickly burying its head in the stack of cloth. _Ehhhh? What is it with this thing? Weren't you planning on killing me? Aren't you that crazy rapist, serial killer that's been rampaging 2 weeks before?_ _Didn't you mark me when I saw you killing someone? And now you're just going to act as if I didn't see a thing? Furthermore, transforming right in front of me, you're completely revealing that you aren't human! And you should have known that I wouldn't be able to fight against you in case you attacked me, why were you the one to get scared? What was all that tension for earlier? _

Izaya's mouth opens and closes as he tries to process what just happened; it was easier for him to read humans, definitely. As for the others, it takes time to figure them out completely, making his logic useless against them. "Hey…" Izaya starts, trying to take a peek at the tabby. Nothing. _Doesn't he understand me? Is making a conversation really impossible? _Izaya drops in one knee and pinches the end of the worn shirt; it was shizuos, trying to move it away from hiding the tabby's head slowly. _It took some of Shizu-chans clothes and actually wore them, it knows a bit of how humans live… a simply conversation might be possible, but maybe not verbally… _"Hey…" Izaya tries again, now holding the shirt with his whole hand, pulling it and revealing one of the tabby's ears. It was down… the cat's ear was positioned downward.

"…he-hey" Izaya calls, the cat's ear twitches. _This could be a hassle… _"…can you hear me?" Izaya asks and he receives no reaction. _I'm going to regret this… _"Ki… Kiru?" and the ears finally goes up, the other still covered with cloth. _I wasn't the only one that got attached… Maybe it's safe for now… _Izaya concludes, standing up with the shirt still in hand, finally revealing the cat's face only to hide itself under the pillows more. _Did I glare at him that hard?_

Izaya bends to grab the remaining clothes on the floor, stopping at the sound of the door opening. "I'm Home…" A vein pops on the raven's forehead. _You're late! You're seriously late! What would you do if it actually got violent and you come home seeing your precious lover's blood splattered all over the floor cause of the cat that YOU actually took home? I blame you for everything!_

"Izaya? Are those-" Shizuo enters the living room, seeing Izaya's behind hanging in mid air holding HIS shirt. Izaya straightens not allowing any more eye candy for the real blond. "Shi-" the raven's yell interrupted. "What were you doing with my shirt?" Shizuo's face starts to grin but falls back to a frown, Izaya's completely baffled. "I know it's been a while but… to think you'd go as far as to use my shirt and pleasure yourself…" Shizuo crosses his arms and closes his eyes, obviously meaning to tease the informant. "…I don't really mind but the fact is that while I'm working my ass off all night, to think that you were enjoying yourself through this is a little unfair…"Izaya's shaking shoulders and darkening eyes remain unnoticed. "…right, this calls for a punishment like always! Your punishment…" Shizuo turns his head to finally see the a serious face he speaks "…play with yourself right in front of me tonigh-" said serious face gets hit harshly by the cause, the shirt. "YOU DUMBASS!"

* * *

><p>"Hey… I said I'm sorry…" Shizuo repeats, nudging his head on the informant's neck. "…and I know I'm being punished but does the punishment have to be that the cat sleeps in the bedroom?" said cat was forcibly moved by shizuo, gaining a few scratches, to the bedroom right in front of the window where the moonlight hit. The couple was at the moment looking at it while seated on the bed, cuddling. "Well you do hate it…" Izaya replies. <em>This is better, I can keep an eye on it this way, and even without the lights I can see it perfectly with the moonlight. <em>"…we can't do anything like this, why can't the punishment be more… fun~?" Shizuo whispers the last word very close to the raven's ear. "Hey… since Kiru hates you so much do you find it possible that he'd try to claw your balls out while we sleep?" was Izaya's blank reply.

"That isn't funny…"

"I know…" Izaya approves, pecking the blond's cheek. _I can't have Shizu-chan worrying over Kiru right now, not yet… _"Hey… want to go on a vacation with me?" Shizuo starts, hugging the smaller man tighter. "What's this all of a sudden?" Izaya asks, intrigued. "Somewhere… far, overseas… It'll be just the two of us together!" The blond declares. "I don't know what you're up to but I'll think about it, right now; let's get some sleep please…" _Though I won't be sleeping… I need to keep an eye out for Kiru. _"You better not know…" the blond whispers. "Huh? Did you say something?" Izaya eyes his other half.

"I said… you better think about it! Good night…" finishing the sentence with a peck on the raven's lips.

"…good night"

* * *

><p>Author: Shizu-chan has become a hentai~! Who wouldn't (~u~) Thank you so much for the reviews~<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Shape Shifter CH 08

* * *

><p>"So? Why didn't you just kill it?"<p>

"It'd be a waste… rare things, regardless if they're dangerous should be treasured... namie-chan, and I can tell you'd want to experiment with it…" Izaya reasons lifting a finger and swinging it as he makes a point. "…also, and I need to make sure it doesn't make any trouble for Shizu-chan, It can transform into him and who knows what it'd do… I'm just hoping it doesn't copy its victim's skills, meaning Shizu-chan's strength, but I'm sure it's strong on its own though…" he continues. The main subject of the raven haired duo was currently locked up in a small cage specially made for keeping very wild animals, neatly placed on the coffee table in the middle of the room. The three were at Izaya's office, bringing the cat was a lot easier than expected, it obediently let itself be held by Izaya and get locked up. It looked like a completely normal cat in a cage.

Last night wasn't easy though, Izaya had to stay up and keep his eyes open while the bigger man snored right behind him. The problem wasn't the fact that Izaya had to keep awake but the fact that the creature stayed awake as well. The two kept staring at each other's eyes the entire night, golden round eyes reflect reddish brown ones, izaya swore he'd have nightmares and he had the disadvantage of needing to blink more than that cat.

*yaaawn~* "Haa… I didn't get to sleep thanks to that thing…" Izaya waves namie to come closer. "I think I'll go home and just rest for today, sorry, look after stuff here while I'm gone, okay!" he orders as he shows the computer screen flooded with emails containing jobs. "Can't be helped… but there's no way I can finish all of these, I'll leave some for you when you wake up…will you come back here or should I send the files to you so you could do them at home?" namie asks. "hmm… I might need some stuff here, on second thought; I'll just stay here for a nap. The couch can't be that bad" the raven says as he stands up from his swivel chair. "Keep a close eye on him…" passing the tabby, fully awake despite the last night, how lucky of the cat to not feel sleepy, that or it has the ability to sleep with its eyes open, Izaya'd be pissed.

Falling on the couch with his front, hands above him, izaya takes a peek from his shoulder. Revealing those yellow eyes again, pasted on him, _Creepy…_ his last thought as he finally drifts to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>How troublesome… almost half of these are from yesterday… I guess we were too busy looking for… <em>namie's eyes drift to the tabby. It had its eyes finally closed. _Did it fall asleep? _namie inspects, standing up, namie walks closer to the tabby. Slightly getting sight of the sleeping informant on the couch, _It's amazing how he can just sleep there knowing there's a killer right in front of him. _Namie heads over to the coat rack, grabbing the informant's coat. Kneeling down in front of the informant, she gently places it over her boss's upper body. *creaak*

_Huh?_ The long haired raven quickly turns to where the sound came from, it was the cage. The cage's door had opened; the black tabby now with its eyes open was standing up and was poking its head out of its confinement. _What? How? _Namie hurriedly stands up, grabbing her purse and taking out a pack of tranquilizers, she'd been carrying it every day in case of trouble. Unfazed by the sudden movement, the black cat continues to remove itself from the cage. It's direction, Izaya. _Tch, that idiot! He should have just gone home!_ Namie quickly takes aim, grabbing one of the tranquilizer and throwing it at the direction of the seemingly attacker. The tabby, expecting the attack, swiftly dodges the needle, now very wary of the female employee. _Damn it…_ _Again!_ Namie grabs another, turning her attention from the tabby definitely wasn't a good idea though.

The tabby makes a run to attack the long haired raven, completely unnoticed. Luckily, Namie turned back quickly, managing to get the needle inside the cat's body as it tried to jump her, pushing the liquid drug inside its veins. The black feline, jumps away from namie, injection still sticking in its fur.

'What… what is this?'

Namie goes for another tranquilizer, just in case, ready for another attack. Said attack though, didn't seem like it'd come. The drugged feline, falls into its belly, its eyelids slowly dropping…

'…'

…and losses consciousness.

_Phew, that was a close one. Good thing this stuff worked on it. _Namie stands up; walking over the sleeping cat she picks it up gently and places it back inside the cage. Used tranquilizer can stay effective for more than 5 hours, it was safe for now.

_Tch, just look at that stupid face… I'm amazed you can sleep so peacefully in front of your probably soon to be killer. _Namie turns, getting sight of the soundly sleeping informant completely unaware of what happened. _Well… it makes me happy you trust me more now… tch… it's almost lunch time, he should be waking up in a while… I should go buy something… _Namie thinks looking at her watch.

Looking back at the sleeping tabby, she adds another lock on the cage's door. _It should be alright, that tranquilizer was enough to put Heiwajima-san to sleep… in less than 10 minutes anyway… _She takes one last peak at the informant… and leaves.

Not knowing it was such a regretful mistake that caused a terrible incident.

* * *

><p>Author: ah…. I fail, forgive me~ (^^;) thank you very much for reading btw. (^^) Review… -dasai


	9. Chapter 9

Shape Shifter Ch09

* * *

><p><em>Shizu-chan…<em>

_Hmm… ah, it's this place again… _The raven recalls. It was the same scenery, the clear skies and ever green tall grass. His hand leans to the gigantic tree conveniently standing next to him. _This is… a dream… of that time… _His scarlet brown eyes focus on one part of the beautiful scenery, in the very middle of the blue sky, what looks like a sun, shooting gentle white rays making it look like the sky parted at that specific space just to give it enough room to show its radiance. Transparent bodies were around the informant, not caring of any ones existence and also focusing their attention on the particular spot. They were all mesmerized by the radiance that one by one would lift their hands up the sky and try to reach it. Softly being lifted up in mid air and dispersing in little light blobs, floating right up the stunning sun. _It's the same… this dream… I wonder when I'll finally forget it… The time I…_

…_actually died._

"Haaa…." Izaya slowly lifts his eyelids, getting sight of a very blurry ceiling. _Oh, right… I fell asleep at the office today… _"Ugh…" _What? _

'ah… he's awake…'

*creak* _It hurts…_

*creak* 'do you like it?'

*creak* "Haa!" _What is this?_

Izaya's eyes try to focus, lifting his head a little to see where the source of pain was coming from. It was… Shizuo. "Shizu-chan?"

*creak* "Haa!" *creak* "What are you?" *creak* "It hurts!"

"Shizu-chan! Pull out! It hurts~ you didn't even prepare me, did you?" Izaya scowls; lifting is upper body to face the blonde. *thrust* "Ha! Seriously taking advantage of me when I'm asleep is mean!" Izaya tries again, ending up accepting what the bigger male was doing in the end and wrapping his arms around his shoulders, clinging for support. 'It can't be helped…'

"What? Did~ Ha! Did you say something?" Izaya asks, blinking a few times and finally able to see the intruder's face more clearly. The other's stare showed anger… his yellow bright eyes reflecting the raven's. "Your-" The time Izaya realized it… was too late. The other was definitely stronger; gripping the smaller male's hip with one hand while the other arm was snaked on the raven's body, it looked rather longer than the normal arm. Izaya tries to escape, failing miserably. Taking sight of his jacket in the middle of them, he flexibly reaches for the pocket, ignoring each painful thrust he was receiving. "Damn you…" he curses. The blond grits his teeth, lifting Izaya enough and thrusting hard the moment he drives him down. "HAAA!" The raven cries, he was definitely bleeding now.

Putting the pain in the back of his head he focuses on grabbing his switch blade instead. Though the moment he gets the blade out, the blond quickly notices by the flicker of light that came from it. 'He's planning on hurting me again…' Making his arm longer, almost like the body of a reptile he swirls it around Izaya's body pinning him down the sofa, forming another hand from one of his arm, it grabs the raven's knife and throws it away. _Damn! I'm completely at a disadvantage here! And that looks seriously freaky! _Said monstrosity now had three hands, two coming from a very long snake like arm.

"Damn it….!" Izaya curses again, how Namie can leave him like this was definitely wrong! Izaya glares at the monster before him, gritting his teeth oh how he wished that he can shoot lasers from his eyes at the moment. Though the situation was completely one-sided, the losing end had zero intention to give up, continuing to kick his legs as much as he could, trying to hit the other with both hands balled in fists, unable to reach its target with that freakishly long arm, he had to be a shape shifter of all things. And he had to use the form of his beloved as well.

"I…" Izaya starts, earning the other's full attention. "…should've killed you from the start!" he finishes, venom on his mouth.

'…' the blond stops his motions, eyes widening.

"kuh… DID YOU HEAR ME? YOU-" Izaya's sentence stopped, lips being covered by the other's own. It felt just like Shizuo's… _Damn you! _He bites it… hard.

And the blond's body goes limp. "Huh?" the raven wonders, looking behind the other, he sees the silhouette of a woman. "NAMIE!" he shouts, voice filled with relief.

"Izaya! Are you okay?" Namie, asks, her question frankly unneeded, kicking the big body off of her boss. "Kya! What the hell is that?" She screams getting view of the snake like arm with two hands wrapped limply on the short haired raven's body. "It's freaky! Help me out!" Izaya pleads; finally able to move his hands and arms freely he tries to wriggle out of the monster's arm, getting help from namie after the shock.

"Weren't you scared… ah, wait… that was a stupid question… I'm getting the first aid kit" Namie heads for the bathroom. The monster, still in Shizuo's form was laying limply on the floor now, three injections at its back, probably namie's personal tranquilizers. "…" Izaya stares at the body. _I've experienced worst…_ _But… at that time when I said I should've killed him… did he… understand what I mean…_

"If you're able to talk to me… you're in for a hell lot of trouble…" Izaya's eyes grow cold.

* * *

><p>"EHHH? You've caught of another super natural being and you didn't tell me until now?" Shinra shouts. "I'm really sorry; I honestly regret it you know!" Izaya acts, forming a pout "…forgive me?"<p>

"…fine" Shinra accepts the apology, half heartedly. "Well honestly, we didn't really need to tell you. We just came here for a bit of Celty's help." Namie explains, turning her gaze to the black rider, her head being held tightly by her hands. It speaks "I'm mad that you didn't ask for help sooner but what do you need?" it asks.

"No matter how many times I see it. I still hate it" namie states, turning her back against the black rider not wanting to face it. A small 'hmph' can be heard from the long haired raven's back. "Well… we… can't restrain it… so we need you to do it" Izaya explains, unzipping the body bag.

"Well… it's definitely hard to restrain… for us but wouldn't it be easy with you, Izaya?" Shinra observes, getting sight of the body inside, he saw Shizuo and he knew very well he would listen to Izaya. "It's not Shizu-chan! It's a Shape Shifter remember!" Izaya explains "Here look!"

The raven grabs the limp body's arm, the long one with two hands. "This is… AMAZING!" Shinra screams, glasses gleaming with excitement. "It must be strong too… can he talk?"

"That's what I want to find out, Celty when he wakes up, I want you to restrain him with your shadows and let me talk to him…" Izaya orders.

"That is… couldn't you ask Shizuo of this?" the bodiless head asks, not that she didn't want to help.

"well… he doesn't know…"

"…"

* * *

><p>Author: waaaa~… sorry for late update… and yes, Celty's head is back and Izaya… died… once… (^^;) that's from the story before this that I'll probably be uploading soon after this haha~ hopefully, hope no one hated Izaya getting raped(though I'd understand if you would~ haha) review -dasai!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Shape Shifter Ch 10

* * *

><p>'Hnnng…' <em>I open my eyes to see a very blurry vision of a man kneeling down in front of me, I seem to be on my knees as well… got to stand up…<em> 'tch… what is this?' _Something's strangling me… it doesn't hurt but… I can't move… can't get up… _'kuh… tch…' The blond tries to move, eyes still half opened and limply squirming it's way to stand up. _Can't get up… _He tries to move his neck to view what was keeping him on hold; it was some dark cloth… a shadow. His eyes focus on that specific spot, not really sure what it was and how it was able to restrain him. His legs were wrapped nicely and tight by the dark cloth, _so that's why I can't stand up. _He tries to move his hands and arms to remove the cloth failing miserably, only noticing that the cloth also wrapped those. _What is this? _He grunts, now using more force to at least tear the cloth holding his arms. Sudden movement stops his attempt of escape; a sphere like black blob was nearing its way to his face. He tries to evade, now another blob appears and wraps itself on his upper body, stopping any further movements. The first dark sphere forms a collar, placing itself neatly on his neck. _What the… _

"Over here…" he hears a voice, the collar forcibly making his head turn to where it came from. It was from the shape of a man kneeling in front of him that he noticed earlier. _'Izaya…'_ His eyes soften, now getting sight of the man he somehow got attached to. Izaya grunts at the stare, adverting his eyes he commands, "You… if you understand me then do me a favor and change into something else."

_How weird… doesn't he love this appearance? It's the same as that man he seemed so happy to be with… he should be happy… _The blond continues his stare, remaining into Shizuo's form. "I don't think it understands you…" Shinra suggest, coming closer to the two. "It has to! It's just not listening!" Izaya argues, turning his attention to the underground doctor.

_Izaya seems unhappy… who is this person? _The monster switches his gaze to Shinra and starts to glare. Shinra flinches, taking a step back and holding his hands up to his chest for defense. "Ah! I'm not going to do anything to you! For now…" Shinra excuses, making the monster's glare intensifies and Celty stands up in case it shows any sign of violence. "He's a friend… he's not going to do anything…" Izaya tests. As if on cue, the monster's attention reverts back to Izaya and calms itself.

"Told you it understands… it's just freaking stubborn." Izaya rumbles, crossing his arms. "hmmm… you're really making yourself a harem aren't you?" Shinra states, remembering the past. "Shut up…" The annoyed raven yells, it wasn't his fault and thinking about it more it was a very nice advantage. "Hey, being quiet won't do you any good you know…" Izaya starts, voice growing sinister. "…I have ways… to get information and I just want to know more about you… you know" he continues, taking note of the slight twitch in the monster's eyebrow. "I already know you can understand me, it's useless to act stupid and pretend you don't understand anything." Nothing, the blond was completely quiet.

"I really don't mind torturing you… " _But in this form… I know it isn't Shizu-chan but still… _"…Then again this guy's been itching to dissect you, you know!" Izaya raises a palm to show his friend behind him, Shinra waves, and glasses shimmering in excitement.

On the other side of the room the two girls were neatly seated on the couch, just enjoying the show… Celty slightly disturbed by the show of malice, the two friends were getting way into it.

"You wouldn't want that, now would you? Just say one sentence that confirms you can talk to us and we'll… lessen the torture… a little bit," Shinra adds, gripping the scalpel inside his pocket. "That or change into something else… and I promise I won't let him touch you…" Izaya tries a different approach. Silence, the monster neither talked nor changed its form.

"This is going nowhere… Celty-chan~ make him lay down please…" Shinra starts, giving up on persuading with words… or ceasing to restrain his urge to dissect the poor creature. "One word out of his mouth and you stop… okay?" Izaya asks, actually worried for the monster. "Yes… yes…" Shinra agrees, readying his equipment. Celty's shadows force the blond to lie on the floor on his back. _These humans are seriously doing it? They're really going to try and dissect me? _The slight uncomfortable feeling showed in the monster's features. Shinra grabs his scalpel, turns around to face the body and drops his tool. "Smartass…" Izaya comments. The Shape Shifter, serious on remaining quiet, turns itself into a turtle. _Let's see that silly knife of yours scratch through this shell! _The turtle smirks inside its little home, a female voice coughs to restrain her laughter.

"You know, we could just turn it around or drop if from the balcony or…" Shinra curses his luck, gloomy background swallowing him. "It's useless… you're just asking it to escape…" Izaya sighs. _Now… you don't look like Shizu-chan anymore. _Izaya stand up, grabbing the turtle and lifting it up. "What are you-" Shinra's question paused by Izaya throwing the turtle hard at the concrete wall. "Izaya?"

"That's for earlier… part of it at least" Izaya approaches the turtle, bending down to lift it up again, the monster reforms itself again into a black cat, kiru. It tries to run away, quickly being caught by Celty's shadows and thrown down hard on the floor. A loud hiss escapes from the dark feline. Izaya once again approaches the creature; dropping on one knee he grabs the cat by its throat. "Looking like this again… reminds me of such numerous chances for me to kill you" Izaya stares down at the cat, eyes incapable of showing mercy. "Tell me… why did you have to do that to me… no, why do you rape random people?" Izaya's grip tightens.

_This is no good… I might actually get killed like this… _The feline squirms; unfortunately his entire little body was wrapped by the shadow, also tightening with his every move to escape. _I can't transform like this either, if I turn into something big it'll be worthless, this black cloth will squeeze me too much. Izaya has me by my neck; I won't be able to escape even if I turn to something smaller. _The feline continues to hiss, now being able to glare at Izaya. Izaya's grip has settled into something more of a hold only strong enough to choke the cat. He has no intention of killing it… it'd be a waste, but he didn't want the monster to know that. Izaya tightens his hold a little, making the cat squirm more, begging for air. "If you don't start cooperating, then I won't have any use for you… it's too troublesome like this you know… keeping you alive that is." Izaya's lips form into a malicious curve, his sadistic side definitely showing. He was too good of an actor when it came to interviews like this.

The feline coughs; Izaya slightly loosens his grip _too much?_ Izaya's malicious expression unfazed he continues to ask. "Why are you here in Ikebukuro?"

Silence…

"Answer already!" Izaya, let's go of the cat's neck only to slap its little head with his palm, hard.

A drop of blood stains the floor. Izaya's expression filled with anger and annoyance, his palm bruised a bit. _He's hurt too… _The cat takes a deep breath, and opens its mouth. "To mate… and breed…"

* * *

><p>Author: Sorry for the animal abuse…. = =; *ehem* thank you very much for reading~! Review… please ^^;<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Shape Shifter Ch 11

* * *

><p>"What?" the raven's eyes widen in shock, unsure of how to react. It goes for the others in the room. "So… the reason you raped random people was to get them… err or you pregnant?" Shinra tries to ask, putting a hand on Izaya's shoulder as if to restrain him a bit. *Cough* *cough* the black feline begs for more air, unable to talk properly with Izaya's tightening grip on his little neck. "Izaya, you can let go it looks like he's going to cooperate now… and I doubt he can escape Celty's shadow." Shinra suggest, looking sternly at Izaya's furious eyes.<p>

Izaya silently frees the feline's neck, his shaking hands very visible to the doctor. "Could there be a chance that… you've been ravaged by this guy?" Shinra asks, very wary of Izaya's reaction to what he heard. "…" The informant stays quiet, only moving his head to form a slow nod as a reply. He stands up and goes to sit in the couch with the other two, entangled shaking hands in front of him; Namie gets up walking to the kitchen and starts preparing tea, a little something to calm her boss in case of any unwanted news the shape shifter might reveal.

"Now… care to elaborate what you just said?" Shinra continues the little interview, ones again gripping the scalpel in his pocket, sinister smile printed in the doctor's face. "…That is-" the creature starts, suddenly interrupted by Shinra. "Wait, sorry… for some odd reason I can't take you seriously while you're in that form, you wouldn't mind changing into something human, would you? Not Shizuo though, the body you were imitating just now."

"I don't really think that's important Shinra…" a female voice comments. "It just feels weird…" Her lover observes. Celty appears behind Shinra, the creature getting sight of the headless rider with its head on her hands. _A dullahan? _"I see… so that's why you humans aren't so surprised in my presence…" the deep voice echoed inside the room, coming from the small tabby. "Oh… so you're talking now!" Shinra excitedly states, closing in on the feline's face as if to hear more of its voice. "…Foolish human, move that disgusting face of yours away from me please" the feline sternly orders, very unhappy with the close contact. "How rude…" Shinra retreats his disgusting face, he'd definitely have fun dissecting this particular creature. "I can't transform properly into a human like this… loosen this dark cloth of yours…" he continues to order.

"Don't act all bossy all of a sudden, it's annoying…" Izaya speaks, venom still in his voice. The feline shrugs a little, he couldn't see the raven while lying on the floor but he was sure he was still glaring at him. "I'll loosen my shadows a little, that should be enough" Celty obliges. The feline can feel the hold on him lessen, he was able to wriggle his little body now. Slowly, his body mass increases, black fur disappearing into cream colored skin, a bit of the fur growing longer to black strands of hair. Celty noticing he was forming into a human quickly makes her shadows wrap around the creature in a form of clothes, covering parts the black rider didn't want to see. "This is amazing, I know you transformed earlier, but it was a bit too fast for me to fully observe!" Shinra happily stares at the transformation, regretting the need to blink.

_What the hell is amazing about that? It's a monster. _Izaya scoffs, accepting the tea his employee handed him. He notices Namie staring at him, specifically at his belly. "What?" he asks worried. "Well… do you… do you feel weird?" Namie finally asks after a pause. Izaya gawks at the question, his mouth wide open as his eyes were. "You can't be serious Namie… I'm a male and THAT is obviously a male… " Izaya tries to reason. "…And a shape shifter" Namie finishes his sentence. "Ugh… it… it was male while it was… raping me, I highly doubt it's possible… it can't possibly be able to change its mate's gender!" he continues.

"So you thought of it…" Namie observes. Izaya scoffs, it was true. He has been thinking of numerous ways for that creature to actually be able to… breed with him, as much as he didn't want it to happen he had to consider every possibility. He wasn't feeling anything weird though, his body seemed completely normal, and he clung to every reasonable chance that nothing changed inside him. "Izaya… if you want to check, I could get some preg-" "Shut up!" Izaya interrupts Namie, harshly. Namie only sighs, walking toward Shinra and Celty, joining the interrogation.

The creature sighs in relief, finally finishing its transformation. It took the appearance of a black shorthaired man, mid-20s in age and had a slightly similar body type to Shizuo. Namie couldn't help feeling she has seen the man, probably in one of the people in the files she looked up for with Izaya when they were searching for it. "Is that your true form?" Shinra asks, curious. "No…" the man replies, reluctantly cooperating for now seemed safer rather trying to escape. The now formed man takes a peek behind him, his hands and legs were still restrained, and he takes a quick glance around the room, noticing Izaya. Izaya was deep in thought, unaware of the creature starting to stare at him.

"I'll cut right to the chase…" Namie starts, noticing the creature's action. "...Did you get Izaya, that guy you've been staring at, pregnant?" bluntly asked. Shinra's eyes shimmer, lips curved in a smile, it was hard to tell whether he was ready to kill the creature for what he did to his friend or more intrigued at the fact there's a chance that his friend could be the first pregnant male in the world. Celty's expression filled with worry, she could only imagine what her close friend Shizuo would do to the creature if he found out, considering what the couple went trough she doubted Shizuo would leave Izaya but on the other hand, Izaya's course of action would be more worrisome.

Silence filled the room, four bodies stiff in worry and anticipation. "I… I can't be sure… right now," the shape shifter announces. "Then, can your kind actually be able to get either gender to breed?" Namie asks, as if on cue. "Yes… as shape shifters our genes are powerful enough to change the innards of a male so he can bear a child" was the creature's reply.

Namie scoffs at the answer, considering the shape shifter didn't know if he got Izaya pregnant, she continues while Shinra's smile disappears and Celty's expression change from worry to anger. "If you're here to breed then why is it that you happen to kill your victim right after the rape?" Namie asks. "We prefer to call it 'to mate'" the shape shifter points out. "I don't give a damn about that!" The longhaired raven yells, annoyed. "I kill only those that doesn't get pregnant, getting a human pregnant with a shape shifter's genes is rare, some that do get pregnant unfortunately die after a while though…" The creature's eyes turn to Izaya. "But it's not like we have to kill them just cause they didn't get pregnant, I do it cause I just felt like it. You're a different case though, Izaya-san…" the creatures tries to form a smile, harshly side kicked by Namie. "So you really have marked Izaya from the start, pretending to be a cat and all… tch, are you really not sure whether you got him… pregnant or not?"

"…no" was his stern reply. Izaya uncomfortably shifts his weight, flopping his side slowly on the couch. "What's wrong? Do you feel anything?" Shinra asks, rushing over to Izaya. Izaya remained silent. "We won't confirm anything unless we have proof Izaya, don't just slump there…" Namie suggest, she was unsure as well but she had to cling for a positive conclusion. "…Hey you, can you go grab some pregnancy test kits somewhere near here?" Namie orders Celty, who nods and grabs her helmet and quickly leaves. _Maybe I should tell Shizuo about this, I might be able to see him on the way._

* * *

><p>Author: ahaha, I luv all ur reviews srsly (^o^)… thanks for reading~ and reviews are very welcome~please~!


	12. Chapter 12

Shape Shifter Ch 12

* * *

><p>"Hey Shinra… what do you think would Shizu-chan do if I do end up being pregnant… with… with… something…" Izaya mumbles, not looking the doctor in the eye and still lying in the sofa sideways. "He'd still love you no matter what!" Shinra bluntly comforts his friend; he'd have to be careful of what to say. After Celty left, Shinra ended up feeling obliged to comfort and reassure Izaya that everything was going to be fine regardless of whatever outcome was revealed. On the other side of the room was Namie throwing a hell lot of questions at the Shape Shifter, still fully restrained by Celty's shadows despite her disappearance.<p>

"So you're saying that you Shape Shifters actually split up to be able to breed with humans around the world? You're also suggesting that your kind is near extinction and you have some clan that's hunting for your kind… how absurd…" Namie declares after the interrogation. "Well, I was the one that suggested it…" the creature announces, expression unfazed by the woman's glare. "You're really just some wacko who's after torturing humans aren't you?" she concludes. "It may seem like it, but I don't see anything wrong with saving ones race, there's too many humans roaming around anyway!" it argues.

"Just go extinct already…" Izaya continues to mumble, absent-mindedly placing his hands on his stomach. _It's just a stomachache; it is just a stomachache… I haven't eaten a lot yet… it's nothing… there's nothing there… absolutely nothing…_ _who knows this might be some psychologically induced pain cause of thinking to much… _the informant forces to think. His eyebrows furrowed as he asks Shinra one more question. "What do you think will Shizu-chan do if I do end up being pregnant with that thing…?" for the tenth time. "Izaya… you're thinking that Shizuo who actually faced a dullahan AND chased your soul in the 'in between' just to get you back would leave you for something like this?" Shinra finally states, not wanting to recall the incident but it seemed to be the perfect example to calm the informant.

"This is different… this also means… I let myself be touched by something other than Shizu-chan…" the raven shrugs his friend's example. "It was by force!" Namie yells, getting annoyed by her boss's behavior. "You should actually be more worried for this 'near extinct' creature rather than yourself ones that lover of yours finds out!"

"Just let him die…" Izaya's eyes turn sullen, completely uncaring of whatever was to happen to the creature, unlike earlier. "Who was the one who said… to treasure unnatural creatures" Namie scoffs, giving up. "Hey…" She turns to face the shape shifter ones again for more questions, noticing that it has started to stare at her boss once again. "…You, why didn't you kill Izaya from the start?" she asks, getting its attention back, as well as Shinra and Izaya's.

"Cause… I find him amusing… he's different from other humans… from my observation at least, I'd honestly like to make him my official mate, even if he isn't pregnant now, I'll make it that he will bear my child!" the creature declares, receiving three pairs of glares. "Like hell I'd agree to do that!" Izaya yells, sitting up and slamming his palm on the coffee table. "I don't understand why you're opposed to it, I could easily change into your… err… lover's form anytime… no matter how ugly he is-" the creature gets another side kick from Namie, possibly double the strength compared to the other one earlier. "It's not about that at all…" Izaya shakes, his voice a bit cracked.

"What do I do? What if… Shizu-chan actually leaves me…" the raven starts, liquid forming in his rusty eyes. "Wait! I'm telling you it's completely impossible for Shizuo to do that! You know him more that me, don't you?" Shinra tries to stop the tears, Namie helplessly sighs, rubbing her forehead like she had a headache. "But… what if he changed… he has been weird lately too…" Izaya remembers the recent conversation about going overseas. "And he has been coming home late a lot… maybe he's been… doing stuff…" Izaya turns to meet Shinra in the eyes, when did the guy who constantly got punched by his own lover become Izaya's relationship consultant, no one knows. "Come on Izaya, your reaction to this is really pathetic, honestly speaking…" his friend continues.

Izaya sighs, it was true, and no confirmation has been made yet it wasn't the right time to be paranoid, like someone with his pride would accept him acting like that. "Shinra, promise me one thing…" the informant turns to his friend, biting his bottom lip in the process, he pauses to make sure of what to say and continues, "if it comes out positive, will you… let me leave, not letting Shizu-chan know where I'll be going"

"What? What are you saying all of sudden?" the doctor stands up, looking at Izaya from above, he starts to scold. "Like I'll actually let you do something so selfish, Izaya, Shizuo will not leave you no matter what! And if it does turn positive Namie and I will figure out a way to extract it from you without any side effects, if needed we can even ask that crazy scientist fan of yours, you can't just think about leaving!"

"I know that, I know you and the others will definitely help me, I know it's selfish, but I also know how much Shizu-chan might get hurt when he finds out, face it, if I stay here and have you operate on me, he'll know, either you tell him or he figures it out on his own, I don't know… no matter what I don't want him to find out…" Izaya's gaze drop, the others in the room stay silent. "…It's just, if I do end up bearing a child with that thing… Shizu-chan… he'll still accept me… and probably 'it' as well, he wouldn't want to have you kill 'it' since it's a part of me… he'd be too scared to try, unsure of any side effects, he's hated you for trying to constantly experiment me, you know…"

"…And I don't want him to take the burden of having to take care of 'this'" the raven finishes.

"Well, that's some sappy shit... though it's true" stern words made all eyes in the room widen, one pair turning to glare, murderously. "Shizuo, this is a serious matter!" the dullahan behind him scolds, closing the entrance door in the process.

Shizuo was in the room, very fuming atmosphere surrounding him, and by the looks of it, Celty had told him everything. "I'm sorry to hear you didn't want him to know, but I'm afraid it's to late Izaya" Celty confirms, she HAS told Shizuo everything. Purple glasses gets taken off of its owner and gently placed on an end table instead of his pocket. He didn't want it to get accidentally damaged. "You… I'll deal with you later…" Shizuo walks pass the shape shifter, the creature's posture unfazed; he didn't want to look scared just because he came. The blond leads himself to where his lover was, expression turning sullen after the death glare he gave the shape shifter. He had those loving eyes on again, the ones he'd always look with at Izaya. "Shizu… I… what you heard just now…" Izaya tries to reason, stopping Shizuo's walk towards him mid-way. "What about what you just said?" The taller male asks, voice emotionless.

"I think… it…" Izaya nips at his bottom lip, slightly reddening more than it usually is, "it's… for the best…"

Shizuo makes a heavy sigh, scratching the back of his head, he walks more fast paced towards Izaya, making him flinch a little and try to step back. The taller of the two grabs Izaya by the arm, turns to meet Shinra in the eyes and says "Sorry, I know we planned it out really carefully, but I guess I can just use your veranda, better view than the bedroom anyway." "Sure… take all the time you need… good luck too, or should I say congratulations already?" The partner in crime teases.

"What? What are you-" Izaya tries to ask, all but Shizuo, Shinra and Celty had confused faces as Shizuo pulls Izaya by the arm toward the veranda, followed by Shinra. "Close the curtains…" The blond orders, pushing Izaya out to the open air and letting himself out with him, quickly sliding the glass door close, the both of them disappear behind the doctor's curtain. "What was that?" Namie questions, feeling left out of something important that was currently going on. "Come, come… hehe" Shinra, sneakily walks, putting both hands around his face, ready to whisper, while a pleasant smile appearing on the dullahan's face.

* * *

><p>Author: the number of face palms I did while making this is… uncountable… ahaha, I wonder how many 'Hnng's I'll make when trying pure smut… *ehem* shape shifter cannot be trusted… that's all… and… would you all hate me if I do give them a mutant baby? (An answer won't change the story~) Thank you soooo much for reading all the way here~ despite the drama… Please Review, pretty please~ ^^<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Shape Shifter CH 13

* * *

><p>It was the middle of the afternoon; the sky had the perfect blue hue it always had during nicely weathered days. Pure white cotton balls decorated the broad sky; this was the perfect time for just taking a walk in the park or reading a book under a big tree. It seemed so peaceful, if only it was the same serenity that was currently being felt by the informant then he could've enjoyed the scenery more. But it wasn't, his heart was beating so fast out of nervousness, keeping his gaze low he continues to nip his bottom lip. Furrowed eyebrows making small wrinkles on his forehead annoyed the blond even more. "Shizu-chan…" Izaya tries to make a conversation, still not looking at he other male and absent mindedly fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt. Shizuo tries to stay calm at the same time, from what Izaya said earlier, he had to be ready for any form of reason the intelligent informant would come up just so he can leave him, but for whatever reason he might give there was no way the blond would let him go.<p>

* * *

><p>"So, how do you think would it go?" Shinra asks, intrigued. He goes closer to the veranda and tries to hear the two, getting punched by Celty. "Leave them be…" She orders, turning her attention to the shape shifter, he was shifting uncomfortably. "Is it too tight?" She asks, looking the least bit-concerned contrary to what she asked. The creature remains silent.<p>

* * *

><p>"Shizu-chan… I don't really want you to… leave me, I know you won't but… I also don't want…" the raven tries to explain. He was serious on leaving if it did end up positive. "Just… stay quiet for a second" The blond orders, pressing a finger on his lover's trembling lips. "…." Izaya's eyes broaden at the action, instinctively glancing at Shizuo. He quickly notices and tries to advert his eyes again, getting his head turned with both of Shizuo's hands, forcing them to face each other.<p>

"I… " He pauses, letting go of Izaya's faces, who still kept his attention on the taller male. "…I seriously planned for this you know."

"What?" Izaya wonders, there were a series amount of happenings in the moment and he wouldn't have a clue as to what the blond has planned, well, definitely not anything about the whole shape shifter thing though. The blond lets a huge sigh out; he looks sternly at Izaya and explains. "Doing this here is going to make me loose face, but since it has to be done quickly if I don't want you running off in a place I might have a serious amount of trouble to go to…"

"…Izaya, the reason I wanted to go overseas, was because I want to marry you"

"What?"

"Don't act like you didn't hear me… you already know how much I'm into traditional stuff and since it's not allowed in Japan…" Shizuo explains, eyes slightly twitched, still directed to his raven. "The reason I was out late these past few days… was cause I was looking for a ring… sorry for making you worry…"

The raven's eyes starts to water, shaking his head to show the blond didn't need to apologize for something like that, not knowing what to say and leaving his mouth open and quivering. "…In the end, I had to order a custom one, Shinra and Celty helped me on that one… the ring is… not done yet… haha" he laughs off, awkwardly.

"Shi-Shizu…" Izaya tries to chuckle as well, honestly thinking he'd get to see one, gently getting Shizuo to wipe a fallen tear on the informants face as he blinked.

"This is… I… really…" he sniffs, unable to continue properly.

"Izaya, I love you and this isn't a proposal… it's an order, marry me and stay with me till the end… and just saying, there's no way that plan of running away from me would have worked…" Shizuo's hands travel down his lover's back, embracing him in a tight hug.

"…Yeah, you would've followed me no matter what" Izaya states, giving in to the warmth. "You've… really made me happy… thank you…" The couple spends a minute in silence, enjoying each other's warmth, Izaya relaxing and stopping his tears and Shizuo calming both their hearts, it was a relief that Izaya didn't retort negatively.

"So… I came up with more lines, but that's it for now…" Shizuo gently pushes the smaller male off of him, receiving a confused look. "Izaya, if there is something in there, it's still a part of you… and leaving you is and never will be an option no matter how big the problem is… it'll be more hellish than accepting said problem…" Shizuo points out, fully letting go of Izaya and cracking his knuckles. "Shizu?"

"But… I can't stand the fact you've been touched… be ready for tonight…" Shizuo warns with a smile, a very bright one, making his fiancé flinch. "I'm going back inside, stay here…" he turns his back to Izaya and heads to open the door back inside. He pauses as his hands held the door, turning his head slightly, not showing his eyes to Izaya, he adds "…Also, no matter what… don't peek and keep your ears closed with your hands as much a possible! Try not to hear anything~" with that, he opens the door and quickly closes it as he disappeared inside. Leaving Izaya with his hands on his ears and turning to face the scenery from the veranda. _It's weird… though I know something very ugly might happen… I'm… really happy…_ he smiles.

* * *

><p>*~CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH~!*<p>

_I still hear it… Shizu-chan, even if he tries he can't be quiet…_

*THUMP!* *BUMP* *CRAAAAAAAAAAAAASHHHHHH~~!*

Outside, Izaya could still hear subdued voices. "Wait! My dissection! Wah! My HOUSE!"

_Ah, that's Shinra… Namie's awfully quiet; she thinks that thing deserves it…_

_Is it done?_

*~CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASH~!*

…

"You overdid it! Look at this mess!"

A very angered growl was heard, it was Shizuo "guess, that'll have to do for now… fix him up so I can beat him up again later…"

"…Oh, okay… Help me clean this!"

_The crime scene can't be that bad…_

"Sorry… err… my hand's are full…" Izaya heard a thud, possible Celty entering the washroom. "…I think I'll go check up on Izaya…" Namie suggest. "No! Stay there, wait Shizuo where are you going?" "Back to Izaya" was the blonde's reply. "You can't! Not looking like that! You have blood all over your…" a pause "…everything! Go take a shower or anything! Namie help me with this!" Shinra orders. Now two heavily annoyed growls were heard. A door slammed, signaling that Shizuo has entered the bathroom.

_Ahaha, what sort of excuse is that, Celty-chan? Namie's grossed out? I guess it really is bad… Oh, Shizu-chan must be drenched. I want to see…._

Izaya, sneakily opens the door a bit, using a finger to move the curtain… he feels a pain, making his hand completely push the door open, fall on his knees and pukes inside the room.

"Izaya! Geez… more mess… since when did you puke over bloody scenes?" Shinra approaches the raven, patting his friends back gently; Namie stiffens "He… doesn't… where did celty put the pregnancy test device, again?"

* * *

><p>Author: …ahaha, thank you very much for reading! Hmmm… vomiting… what does it mean… please review!<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Shape Shifter CH14

* * *

><p>"Where's Izaya?" Shizuo asks, fresh from the shower and reluctantly borrowing clothes from Shinra, a shirt with a bear saying hug me completely destroying the strongest man in Ikebukuro's image. "This is just painful for the eyes… anyway, Izaya got dragged by Namie to her hospital…" Shizuo quickly leaves, not letting Shinra finish. "Jeez, we got the results you know! They went cause Izaya's stomach was hurting a lot…" Shinra tries to add, unfortunately unheard by the rushing brute.<p>

"Great, how am I suppose to carry you there all by myself then…" Shinra stares at the body bag with the shape shifter inside. It moves a bit, making the doctor flinch. "Scary… if I opened it I wonder if I'll see him regenerating himself from that bloody mess back to normal…" his sick curiosity piqued, he slowly and gently unzips the bag…

* * *

><p>"It hurts… Namie-chan it really hurts…" Izaya cringes, now laid on a hospital bed. "Stop your whining, you should be happy that the result was negative!" Namie argues she's been hearing these pathetic whines ever since Izaya vomited. "Hmmm… yeah, but why does it hurt sooo much? Maybe the test failed, gave the opposite result…" he whimpers some more, his body rolled like a ball as he clutched his stomach with both arms. "…And that's why we're here in the first place" Namie sighs, "…with what your feeling I suppose I can't be all the relieved about the result either…"<p>

"Yagi-chin, we've got the results!" a man with a lab coat announces, holding a bundle of paper in his hand as he waved it about. "That was fast…." She comments, blocking the man's way toward Izaya. "Yagi-yagi, I'm a doctor and the employee you chose to check on Iza-chan, I must touch him!" he says, trying to sneak a peek at Izaya. "If you need to perform more test, I can do that." Izaya flinches at the offer, _haven't they done enough? _

"Stingy… but no, I honestly don't need to do anymore test…" the statement making Izaya release a relieved sigh. "…Hand those over and leave then" Namie orders, grabbing the results from the man and pushing him out off the room, ignoring the other's severe protest. "So…?" Izaya questions trough-gritted teeth, trying hard not to scream out of pain. "Well… those shape shifters really have some amazing abilities…"

"What do you mean?" the shorthaired raven asks.

Namie pauses for a bit, fully analyzing the papers. "That thing said something about being able to change a human's innards right? So a man can also be capable of bearing a child like a normal woman. I think that's why your stomach is hurting so much… it's because he was able to make your body like that… he was able to change your insides… interesting…" Namie concludes, keeping her eyes on the paper. "Namie… so my… guts changed?" Izaya asks wanting to peek at the information on his secretary's hands as well.

"Right now… you have a body that is capable of bearing a child, that's all… the reason it hurts so much maybe because your body's still adapting to the change or…" she pauses "…cause your not pregnant"

"What?"

"It looks like it's temporary, like ones you've given birth, you'll be back to normal. The problem is that there's nothing there to fill the space made for the child." She finally finishes. "This is just so wrong… " izaya cringes, namie can only sigh.

"Can you turn me back even without me giving birth?" Izaya asks. " Well I can try, you'll obviously be operated on… but… isn't this something you should be happy about?"

"What are you talking about? I'm a man! It's unnatural and it's weird! I don't want to get pregnant and fat and grouchy!" the raven tries to make a point, sitting up with his arms still on his stomach.

"Well… we should ask that creature about it first, but doesn't this give you a chance to give… Heiwajima-san a child?"

"eh?"

* * *

><p>"Celty! I'm so sorry! I was being stupid I know! I really shouldn't have! Forgive me~!" Shinra cries catching the dullahan in a crushing hug. "What's wrong?" his lover asks. "I… I was curious since it moved… so I opened it and…"<p>

"It flew away…"

* * *

><p>"Oh! Shizuo! Great day for sushi don't you think?" the word sushi in the sentence signaling it was simon, the blond lifts his hand for a wave saying maybe next time. He was in a rush; he wanted to be where Izaya was at the moment as quickly as possible. He passes kadota and the gang, ignoring them as they tried saying a simple 'hi'.<p>

"Something must be up…" Kadota observes. "He's with Iza-Iza, there's always something up!" Erika adds, getting shushed by walker. After a minute, Shizuo disappears in the crowd from the gang's view.

"Oh! Shizuo? Going to have sushi now?" simon asks again, this time getting ignored. "Ah!" the yelp came from Togusa. "Weren't you just-" he tries to speak. "Shizuo?" A tall blond man resembling Shizuo passes them… again. "Eh? Wasn't he just?" Togusa tries to ask, stopping midway when he sees the others also confused faces.

* * *

><p>"Shizu-chan!" a short haired raven calls, approaching the blond. "Izaya? Weren't you with Namie?" the blond asks. "..." the shorter one pauses to stare, his lips in a wide smile. Shizuo blinks, wondering about the pause. "...Guess what? There's nothing to worry about! I'm not pregnant at all and I'm completely fine!" the raven announces, grabbing Shizuo's arm and leading him through the crowd. "What? Just like that? You sure? Wait... where are we going?" the blond tries to ask. <em>Has he gotten stronger? <em>Shizuo wonders, the way he was dragged by the smaller male was definitely more forceful than normal. "Somewhere! Anywhere! I want to have fun with Shizu-chan!" '...don't underestimate my abilities human'

"Wait! Izaya?" Shizuo tries to call the raven, getting ignored. Finally the raven stops and lets go of the blond's arm, wiping his hands right after. Shizuo was dragged in some abandoned alley way, away from the crowds of people. "Shizu-chan! Let's play! Let's have fun!" the creature slowly approaches the blond, making him step back enough for his back to meet the concrete wall. 'I've got you now...' Placing his hands sneakily behind him, the raven's nails grew sharper and longer, slowly changing into a dark shade of green, possibly venom. "Shizu... Iza-chan wants a hug! A really big one!" the raven invites with a wide smile and closed eyes. He stays still patiently waiting for the hug, after half a minute... he slowly opens his eyes, to see... a fist coming right at him.


	15. Chapter 15

Shape Shifter CH15

* * *

><p>"So… either it was my lack of sleep or Shizuo has a secret twin…" Kadota states. "They were wearing different clothes… and what the hell was Shizuo wearing?" Togusa observed. "Probably something Iza-Iza gave him!" Erika adds. The group couldn't help discuss it. "You don't think they're in some kind of trouble again, do you?" Kadota continues, ignoring Erika's comment. "That's very… normal" the squinty eyed teen adds. *CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSHHHHHH!*<p>

Everyone turns to where the sound came from, now a large amount of dirt clouded that part of the street. The group stays still while the people around them ran. The cloud of dirt slowly disappearing gets waved away in an instant as a silhouette of a man kneeling down the crushed concrete swipes the cloud away with some sort of long pole in his hands. "That's… got to be Shizuo…" Kadota states.

"Hey! Shizuo-" Kadota tries to call, stopping as a van comes flying right at the figure, it was a direct hit as the figure gets shoved with the van. Another cloud of dirt appearing as the van falls to the ground, the figure below it. "Wha-?" Kadota gawks completely unsure of what was happening. "You bastard…. Taking on Izaya's appearance of all things…" Shizuo yells, appearing on the other side of the street where the flying van came from. The van gang completely loss but continuing to remain as audience as the street was nearly cleared out of people. "…I'm gonna freaking rip that face off of you!" Shizuo yells, now grabbing hold of a lamppost and pulling it out of the ground.

He charges toward the now destroyed van, jumping high with the lamppost in one hand, he positions to pierce the lamppost into the van to hit the one under it with brute force. In mid-air and ready to strike, Shizuo blinks when the van gets sliced in half horizontally. Appearing from the gap of the slice was a blade reaching to stab Shizuo while he was still in the air. Using his free hand he quickly grabs hold of the blade and breaking the tip with his grip, making his hand bleed, while launching the lamppost to where the blade came from. "GAHH!" a scream of pain was heard, signaling it was another direct hit. Shizuo's hand was still on the blade as he fell to the ground, the blade pierces his hand by growing longer. His hand stuck on the blade, he makes a move to free it with his other hand by breaking the blade once again.

Before he could break it though, the blade snakes itself around his hand. Lifting Shizuo high enough and throwing his body down hard into the ground, making a hole on the concrete road, his head being first to make contact. The van group can only stare, unsure of what to do or what they were seeing anymore. An animalistic growl coming from the middle of the crack indicating Shizuo remained conscious, he stands up with his face now covered in blood, he forces his punctured hand to grip the snake like blade around it while his other hand grabs the rest of the blade and pulls hard.

The creature unable to react quickly gets harshly pulled out of the sliced van, staggering to stay standing up despite the blonde's force, finally getting into the van gangs view. His current appearance was Shizuo's form with long blades for hands. He wasn't bleeding like Shizuo despite getting punctured by the lamppost; he was regenerating himself as he fought. Both men wore a murderous expression, as Shizuo continues to pull the creature towards him. Nearly burying his feet in the ground to protest, the creature grits his teeth trying to make the blade longer to add distance away from the brute. Shizuo notices this and with one strong pull sends the other man flying towards him. Letting go of the blade he readies his bleeding fist for a hard punch. Being freed from the grip, the creature quickly retreats his whole blade, revealing the hole on Shizuo's other hand, turning back into a hand as he flew toward Shizuo and receiving the monstrous punch right in the stomach.

The gang can only stare as the creature flies the other direction. "Two? Two Shizuos? What?" Togusa wonders, completely baffled. He turns around to ask but stops as he sees the two otakus already taking a video of the scene. "Well… I'm not sure but I think the bleeding one is the real one…" Kadota observes it was obvious the other Shizuo wasn't human with everything it showed, not that the other wasn't showing inhuman strength but it was the normal Shizuo. With a heavy amount of blood dripping from his hand, Shizuo rips the sleeve of his shirt to tie it around the hole; he felt a slight sting from it, that's all. Ignoring the otakus despite noticing them taking a video he walks toward to where the creature fell. He examines the creature, now coughing blood and sprawled on the road.

"So… hitting you in the stomach works more, huh?" he states, stomping on the creature repeatedly. The creature coughs some more, actually trying to say something. "Kuh…*cough* Wait-*cough**cough*…Ugh" Shizuo stops, bending over and grabbing the creature's head with his stabbed hand. "Should've just stayed with the sick doctor, right?" Shizuo snickers, his eyes insanely showing he was ready to give the creature a blood bath.

"Tch *cough* human… I… won't allow it…" the shape shifter tries to speak" Shizuo was about to punch him in the stomach but stops, letting the creature finish. "…I'll"

"*Cough* Izaya'll definitely have my child!" the creature screams.

Shizuo stays still to look at the creature angrily while the can gang stares, expressions in pure astonishment. Breaking the silence, Erika squeals very loud "DID YOU HEAR THAT?" She makes the van gang flinch including Shizuo. Getting a chance from the distraction, the creature grows another blade from his legs and quickly piercing Shizuo's left shin with it. Shizuo jolts, pulling his leg away quickly, now he had two bloody holes in his body. Taking his eyes off the creature to look down his leg, the shape shifter notices Shizuo's grip loosen a bit and shoves his head hard to meet Shizuo's. Surprised by the head-butt, Shizuo releases the creature and stumbles down the ground, realizing that the shape shifter somehow turned its forehead into something extremely hard.

Shizuo quickly gets up; the shape shifter was already gone. "Dang it… " He curses, looking at his injuries and cursing again, he turns his head to look at the van group, the group flinches in unison. Kadota quickly questions "Shizuo! What was that?" Shizuo sighs; walking towards the group he asks "Sorry, I'll explain inside. Can you guys give me a lift?"

Shizuo enters the van before Kadota could answer, having no choice; the group heads to the hospital in full speed while Shizuo got bandaged inside.

* * *

><p>"I don't want to…."<p>

"…He won't leave you no matter how much of a grouch you'll become, just saying" namie states, persuading her boss. The two has been discussing the art of child bearing while waiting for Shinra to come, with the shape shifter. "It'd be a shame to just forget about this chance, don't you think?"

"I've had more than enough playing the rat for your experiments…" Izaya glares, stomach still hurting. "I don't want one…"

Namie sighs, she had to admit, she and Shinra were to blame for her boss to think like that. "…A child, is trouble" the informant adds.

"What if Heiwajima-san wanted one, you know he'd want one…"

"He wouldn't want one… if I said that it would harm me…"

"Which is a lie I'd be more that happy to correct in his mind…" namie announces, not giving up. "You don't know that yet… and I could just say that I seriously don't want one" Izaya points out. "Such a huge waste…. " namie continues to sigh, getting an idea she adds "With a child… you can bind him more to you with a child!"

Izaya can only stare, decision unfazed. The brute ordered to marry him, if someone wants to severely bind the other, it was Shizuo. Namie snaps a finger, making Izaya flinch. "He! He can bind you with the kid!" the sentence making the informant gawk.

"I'll tell him and he can…" namie stops, noticing the glare.


	16. Chapter 16

Shape Shifter CH16

* * *

><p>'That person was not human! Even if he smelled like one, the strength is definitely not something a human should have!' the creature observed, running away as fast as he can from where he believed the blond was. 'That man will definitely be able to kill me… I can't go back… I'll have to give up on Izaya… Damn it' He stops at an unoccupied alleyway, hitting the wall with his fist as he cursed. 'Shameful… for me to actually end up like this…'<p>

'I won't forgive them…'

* * *

><p>"You IDIOT!" Namie and Izaya screams in unison.<p>

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! But… it's okay right?" Shinra apologizes feeling the need to kneel instead of merely bowing to the two. He came to the hospital alone while Celty went to search for the shape shifter. Still not knowing of the massive street fight, the group can only guess where the creature was at the moment, hopefully not on its way to the hospital nor Shizuo. "…It's a relief to know that he hasn't found you yet though," he adds.

Izaya sighs, now there were more problems. "Forget it… I'll hunt for that thing ones this is over." The raven looks at namie "So, hurry up and turn my body back to normal please…" his request making namie annoyed. "Shinra, if I'm right, Heiwajima-san is on his way, right?" she questions, trying to ignore her boss's request. "Ah, yes… Shizuo barged right out after knowing you two went here…" the doctor confirms.

Namie turns her head to look at Izaya "We'll…. Have him decide…" Izaya glares, thinking of ideas to convince the blond not to go with namie's plan. "Wouldn't there be side-effects for this? I mean… this place… where the child will be inside me was made for a shape shifter, right? If it causes me any harm…" his sentence interrupted. "What are you talking about?" Shinra asks, wanting to enter the loop.

While Namie explained and showed Shinra the results, Izaya tried thinking more about it. _Having a child with Shizu-chan… he'd be so exited, he'd definitely want one… but… what if something bad happens and Shizu-chan will have to choose me or the child to live I don't want him to make such a horrible decision… even if things do end up fine, wouldn't taking care of me while I'm… pregnant be really annoying and bothersome? I don't want to make our life together more troublesome… Shizu-chan… has been trough a lot, when I saw his face that time I woke up from dying… he was crying with so much relief… I can only imagine the face he made when that dullahan sliced my soul away. Adding the way he acted after the incident… he even thought of quitting work just to stay with me… always putting either his hand or ear near my chest when we slept to make sure my heart was still beating, maybe I was the only one sleeping… he was completely traumatized by the incident at that time, I was only lucky to have Celty help me out since Shinra was acting weird as well, scared that Celty would leave him now that she had her head back. _

"Izaya?" Shinra calls. "Hmmm?" Izaya flinches, noticing he didn't hear the doctor's first call. "You know… if I could have a kid with Celty I would definitely do it!" he announces a little too happily. Izaya stays quiet not feeling any more need to argue. He rolls his body into a ball and hides his face, ignoring the two.

He can hear Namie and Shinra sigh, "Guess… we'll just have to wait for Shizuo, he can take care of this for sure!" Shinra suggest. "I suppose so…" namie agrees, sitting down a chair next to the hospital bed where Izaya was. "Hmm… It would be so awesome…" Shinra giggles, making namie raise an eyebrow. "…I mean, the kid will have Shizuo's genes… Izaya's genes… and possibly shape shifter genes" Shinra explains, grinning like a madman. "He might get Shizuo's strength… Izaya's brain and some of the shape shifter's skills! Ahahaha, adding the fact that he'll be raised by Izaya and Shizuo he's bound to become as crazy as them, Ikebukuro's upcoming king of death!" he teases.

To Izaya's annoyance, namie decides to join in. "Hahaha! We should kidnap it right after birth! Izaya and Shizuo will be terrible parents, I'll feel sorry for the kid. I'm sure they're the type to just order groceries for the kid and leave it next to him, letting him scavenge the bag out of hunger." She sighs, "He'll be completely unloved… ah, sorry Izaya, for actually trying to convince you to have one…" she glances at the informant noticing his flinch at what she just said. "Guess that was what you were afraid of, right? The kid growing to be much worst of a monster as his parents were…" With that, Izaya quickly sits up, his face red in anger.

"SHUT UP! If I have a kid with Shizu-chan, I'll surely make it that he's loved! I won't let anyone hurt him and I'll always spend every free time I have with him, making sure Shizuo spends time with him too and we'll definitely be a happy fami-" Izaya halts, hearing a cell phone ring. "Ah, that's mine…" Shinra reveals, grabbing the phone from his pocket and finding it was a text from Celty.

[I've caught the Shape Shifter, looks like he picked a fight with Shizuo and is really in a bad state. He's been muttering none stop about something… I don't think it's okay to bring him there for now… I'll just bring him back home and keep an eye on him…]

He reads the text out loud, letting the two know. Namie sighs in relief; they had less stuff to worry about now. Izaya's angered face disappeared into a relieved expression as well, while Shinra was happy they forgot he was the reason the creature was able to escape.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes, Shizuo and the van gang finally arrives. Shizuo getting more attention from the hospital staff for still being covered in blood, forced to come with them for a few stitches, Erika was only able to apply first-aid. Knowing that Shinra was around, Kadota calls him to let him know they've arrived, meeting up in the lobby quickly.<p>

"Yo! So you heard, huh?" Shinra calls out as he approached the group, currently waiting as Shizuo was being bandaged. He left namie to keep teasing the informant so he can explain the full situation to Shizuo and the others. After the explanation all the people around them gets startled when Erika screams in glee, Kadota getting on his knees completely baffled. Togusa scratched his head, unsure of what the doctor even tried to explain while walker tried to calm his fellow otaku. Shinra laughs at all their reactions, stopping when he sees Shizuo… covering his mouth and blushing with his eyes showing how happy he was.

* * *

><p>Showing the group where Izaya was, Shinra motions to let Shizuo open the door as he asked the others to stay outside for a while. "I'm sure he'll go with it in the end, you don't have to be so nervous…" the doctor states, eyeing Shizuo as he held the doorknob. "Who the hell is nervous?" he points out.<p>

"I'm just worried about his reaction to my injuries," he announces as he entered the room. Inside was Izaya sitting up on the bed and looking angrily at namie until he notices the blond come in. "Shizu…"

* * *

><p>Author: Thank you very much for the reviews and reading enough to reach here… now… have to finish this before school starts… which is next week or… I… might end up… forgetting about it… _ ; *off to make next chapter*<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Shape shifter Ch 17

* * *

><p>The room became silent as Shizuo walked in, Izaya's eyes widened at the blond's bandaged body. "I'll be outside; I assume Shinra has told you everything, right?" Namie questions as she headed for the door. "Yeah..." Shizuo replies, taking note of the sudden advert of brownish red eyes away from him. "Then, I'll leave you two to decide" she then opens the door, Izaya getting sight of the others worried faces outside the room before the door closes.<p>

Absentmindedly staring at the door, Izaya flinches when the bed he was in creaked, Shizuo was now properly seated in it next to him. Izaya could feel his stare; though he was still in pain he made sure that it didn't show to not worry the blond any further. Continuing to not look at the ex-bartender, Shizuo finally sighs and speaks, "Izaya..."

"What happened?" Izaya quickly asks, still not making eye contact "You're injured all over..." Shizuo sighs once more; his fiancée just has to avoid the topic as much as he can. "I had a fight with that shape shifter, that thing actually used your appearance to deceive and probably kill me" he announces "don't know where he is now..." Izaya grips the bed sheets, the pain was getting worst, "Celty... texted Shinra earlier saying she... already caught that thing, she's keeping an eye on it now back at Shinra's place" Izaya states, relieving one of the blond's worries. "That's good to hear, he's going to get some more out of me later then" the idea making Shizuo grin menacingly. Izaya glances over the blond, quickly retracting when the blond was still staring at him. "He actually dared touch you..." Shizuo whispers, leaning closer his lover. "I... I'm no longer that affected by those types of assaults..." Izaya claims, reassuring the blond that he was fine. "I'm fine...now" he adds, quickly grasping Shizuo's hand under his. "It might be fine to you... but for me it isn't" Shizuo leans closer, his face right behind Izaya's. Placing his chin on the back of his lovers head and inhaling his scent, Shizuo tries to speak again "Izaya... it's okay if you don't want to have a kid" Izaya's eyes sadden at the statement, unseen by Shizuo, he expected it, for the blond to go through what he wanted.

"I… I'm fine with it" Izaya announces. Shizuo pauses for a moment, wondering if the raven was now willing to face him. "I also… want to have a child with Shizu-chan" the raven adds, his ears a dark shade of red giving Shizuo encouragement. "Izaya…" Shizuo holds the informant in a tight hug, squeezes him for a moment before relaxing and leaning on the raven's back, whispering "…thank you"

There was silence in the room before Shizuo broke it "So… now, should we…" Shizuo tries to ask, nuzzling the back of the raven's still red ears. "Of course not… It might be dangerous!" Izaya scolds, lifting up his hand and pushing the other's face off of his ticklish ear. "You.. You should know that it's going to be hard taking care of someone pregnant, right? Including, no sex!" the raven adds, his hand still on his lover's face he finally turned around to face him. Without warning, Izaya felt something wet inside his hand, Shizuo licked it. "Shizu!" Izaya yelps, retreating his hand, Shizuo quickly grabs it and kisses the back of the informant's hand, looking right at Izaya, Shizuo smiles, the smile Izaya has fallen completely in love with, and says "It'll definitely be worth it…"

"Then…" the raven speaks, adverting his eyes a bit and blushing "I won't hold back… on bossing you around and being a grouch, that was how my mom was when she was carrying my sisters you know, it was a lot of pain for my dad… you better not complain though…" he pouts. "Haha, I don't expect you to hold back a tiny bit… make use of me more than you've already have, I'm completely yours" Shizuo replies to the challenge, making Izaya blush more. "Geez… You're always so embarrassing!" Izaya states, trying to look angry at the blond but failing thanks to his heated cheeks. "Yeah… yeah" Shizuo agrees, not showing it through the tone of his voice.

"Go get Namie, already! We've already decided, right?" Izaya orders the blond, now kicking him off the bed. "Okay… okay already" Shizuo complies, kissing the raven's forehead as he stands and opens the door to call Namie and Shinra inside.

* * *

><p>"So you're really going with it!" Shinra cheers. "I knew you were just bitching…" Namie comments earning a glare and a silent 'shut up' from her boss. "So… how do we.." Shizuo asks, joining in. "Well, for starters we just need a decent amount of your sperm please…" Shinra explains, taking a test tube out of his pocket. "You can ejaculate in the next room, I've placed some of Izaya's pictures there" Namie adds, motioning to open the door to let Shizuo out. Shizuo felt a bit awkward now, well, they were doctors. "I can you two are well prepared" Izaya observed, he no longer worries of how good parents he and Shizuo would become but how dangerous aunties and uncles the two doctors can become, he had to keep an eye on the two.<p>

Shizuo leaves waving a hand at Izaya who smile in return. The moment the door closed, Izaya quickly clutched his stomach in a tight hug, groaning and rolling on the bed. "It huuuuurts…" he complains. "Well, I admire the face you were able to withhold the pain while Shizuo was here, but rest assured that pain will be gone soon" Shinra states, enjoying the scene of his friend, groaning in pain. "Izaya… hang in there" Namie encourages. The informant will need a lot of that.

"Isn't it a good thing that I hired that sick scientist here?" Namie adds. "Eh? He works here?" Shinra asks, his face turning paler. "Yeah, the one that's way better than you..." the long haired raven replies. Izaya ignores the two as they argued. Filling his thoughts with nothing but the picture of his new coming child, his smile went unnoticed by the two.

"It's a success!" Shinra cheers now extending his arms completely wide and twirling around like a mad man. "Ughhh…" Izaya groans in his sleep, probably annoyed at the noise. He was given anesthetic so the two can properly operate on him. "Well, we'll need to monitor him every day… so he'll be staying in the hospital for a few weeks" Namie explains to Shizuo, who was currently sitting in a chair next to Izaya's bed, gently rubbing the raven locks of hair. "You don't need to worry… we also don't want anything bad to happen to Izaya nor the kid that's inside him now" Namie reassures the soon to be father, she was a doctor, she had dealt with over stressed fathers. "Yeah! Just leave everything to us!" another man in a lab coat chirps, making Shizuo's and Shinra's eye twitch. "His good at what he does, we'll just have to trust his love for izaya isn't as sick as it was before" Namie sighs, Shizuo stare at her for a brief moment, waiting for an addition to the statement. "I'll make sure to keep him monitored" she adds.

"By the way… you said that a shape shifter was the one that changed Iza-chan's body, right?" the man asked. "Yeah" the two doctors replied, Shizuo only nods. "Don't you think we should thank him?"

"Hell NO" the group answers in unison.

* * *

><p>"What are you muttering about?" Celty finally questions. The shape shifter, ever since Celty had caught him was muttering nonstop, a language Celty apparently couldn't understand. "Hey, can you hear me?" she asks again. She then gives up and walks a few inches away from the creature.<p>

After a few minutes, the creature finally stops. Taking in a deep breath, he looks around, oh, he was back at that dullahan's house. "Oh, you finally stopped!"

"Where is Izaya?" he quickly asks upon getting sight of the dullahan. "There's no need for you to know" was her stern reply. "Oh… no, I'm no longer planning on harming him… I swear"

Celty raises a brow at the statement, did that have anything to do with what he was muttering about. "I would actually like to protect him… could it be possible to regain his trust, dullahan?" the creature asked, looking very serious. Celty remains silent, she wasn't sure whether to trust the thing or not.

"I won't hurt him… definitely…" he smiles. _For a few months._

* * *

><p>Author: FINISH~! Kampai~! Otsukaresamadeshta~!(did I spell that right? =_=;)<p>

Yes this story is finished… hope you all enjoyed, I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes… and yes there will be a sequel… but first I will do the prequel… good luck to me… thanks for reading all the way here, I love you all, seriously. (btw, the creature on the image is the shape shifters true form)


End file.
